


The Orphanage

by Vaehvaehrenee4202



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaehvaehrenee4202/pseuds/Vaehvaehrenee4202
Summary: Ian and Mickey meet at an orphanage as kids, they are separated and re-meet as teenagers 10 years later. This is a really shit summary, but you get the idea.*Has been edited. Please re-read if you liked the story, small detail in the beginning but possibly crucial one later on.





	1. When Mickey Rescued Ian

“Ow, no, please stop!” “You like that faggot? This is what you get for liking dicks!” The older boys screamed at Ian. Ian was on the floor crying and trying to stop their blows with no avail. “Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Assholes!” A dark haired boy came towards them, he was surely from the Orphanage because Ian had seen him before. As soon as the other boy got close enough he started swinging. He hit two of the three boys right off the bat but the third took off running in the opposite direction. When the dark haired boy stopped hitting them the two older boys got up and ran to find their friend. Ian was curled into a ball crying on the floor. The other boy kneeled next to him on the floor. “If you are gonna beat me up too, can you get it over with please?” Ian said through his tears. The other boy noticed Ian’s red hair and smiled. “I’m not gonna beat you up Red. I’m fucking helping you.” Ian turned as much as he could without causing himself more pain and immediately caught sight of the other boy’s incredibly blue eyes. The sight gave him butterflies. “Why would you wanna help me?” “You don’t want my help? Fine.” The other boy started to get up but Ian grabbed his arm and his touch felt like fire under the dark haired boy’s skin. “No, please. I do, I just don't understand why you want to help a faggot.” “I don't care who you fuck man. They shouldn’t have been beating you up. You didn't fucking do anything.” Ian smiled and the other boy held out his hand and Ian took it. When Ian got to his feet with the dark haired boy’s help, he was wobbling and the dark haired boy put his arm around his back to hold him up right. “Since I just saved you from those assholes the least you could do is tell me your name Red.” “Right, sorry. It’s Ian.” “I’m Mickey.” Ian smiled at Mickey before losing his footing, bringing them both to the ground. Mickey laughed as he got up and helped Ian. “Sorry.” “Whatever.” Mickey put his arm around Ian’s back again and Ian put his arm around his shoulder so he wouldn’t fall as easily. “So, Mickey how old are you?” “Eight.” “I’m only seven.” Mickey smiled at Ian as they walked back into the Orphanage. Mandy, a little girl Ian’s age with dark hair and blue eyes like Mickey’s that was in his playgroup came running up to them. “Mickey what the fuck happened to Ian?” “Some older assholes were beating him up.” “What? Why?” She started examining Ian, moving his face around with her soft hands and checking out his bruises. “They said it was because I’m gay.” Ian said simply. Her face softened and she pulled Ian into a hug. “Don’t ever listen to them ok? Please, there is nothing wrong with you.” Ian smiled and hugged her back. “Thanks. I’m gonna go get an ice pack.” Mandy pulled away from him. “No, let me get it, rest your leg, you’re limping.” Ian smiled at her and sat down on the carpet and Mickey sat next to him. Ian lifted his shirt and saw a long line of blood flowing from his hip where one of the boys had cut him, he put his shirt down, he didn’t like looking at his injuries too much and he saw Mickey staring at the cut. “It’s nothing I’ve had worse.” Ian pulled his pant leg up and saw that he was bleeding from his knee and his ankle. He looked away quickly and put his pant leg back down. “Thank’s for helping me Mick.” Mickey was caught off guard by the nickname and he smiled at Ian. “No problem Red.” Mandy came back with an ice pack and a bucket with water, a rag, and soap. “Where are you bleeding?” She handed him the ice pack and he put it on his rib cage. He pointed at his leg and she carefully pulled his pant leg up above his knee cap. “This is gonna sting a lot, ok? Mickey give him your hand so he can squeeze when it hurts.” “When did you become a fucking nurse?” Mickey asked amazed at how Mandy seemed to age ten years in five minutes. “Sometimes the doctor lady shows me what to do for cuts.” She shrugged and continued. “Hand, now!” Mickey gave Ian his hand and Ian held it. Mickey smiled at him and rubbed the side of Ian’s hand with the pad of his thumb. Ian seemed to relax when he did that, even though it was obvious he didn’t like seeing blood. Mandy looked at Ian’s leg and wiped around the cuts before she wiped the cut itself. When the soapy rag touched the wound Ian winced and squeezed Mickey’s hand. Mandy gave him an apologetic look and pressed down on the cut with the rag and Ian’s breath hitched and he squeezed hard. Mickey felt anger build up towards Mandy for hurting Ian but it went away quickly when she finished cleaning his wounds and put band-aids on his knee and his ankle before rapping white gauze on them both. Ian looked at Mickey for confirmation that it was over and Mickey nodded at him. Mandy got up and beamed at them. “Done!” She got rid of the things she had brought in and then ran away to play with her friends. Ian and Mickey let go of each other’s hands. Ian tried to get up but failed miserably and fell back down. Mickey laughed and helped Ian up. “So, wanna play cards on my bed?” Ian asked and he had expected Mickey to laugh at him but Mickey smiled. “Sure Red.” Mickey looked into Ian’s eyes as they headed to his bed and Mickey saw a bright light shining back at him.


	2. The Interview. Part One, Ian

Five Months Later. Ian and Mickey were play fighting in the room Ian shared with a few other boys including Mickey, when Mrs. Rose came in. “Ian, some people are here to see you.” She smiled at Ian and he froze mid-tackle when two people appeared behind Mrs. Rose, which left him holding on to Mickey. One was a girl much older than Ian with long brown hair and the other was a boy a little older than him with short blond hair. Ian stared at them. Mickey saw the fear in Ian’s face and immediately stepped in front of him more so that Ian was holding onto him from behind. The two people didn’t seem to notice but Mrs. Rose did and she gave Mickey a questioning look but didn't say anything. A dirty man with long blonde hair came up behind the two other kids. “Ian, this is Frank, Fiona and Philip Gallagher. Frank is the man who made the most potent beer in the U.S. He and his children would like to talk to you for a minute.” Ian wasn’t moving and Mickey didn’t like the look of Frank. A little girl younger than Ian with red hair like his and a little boy with brown hair like Fiona’s came in with Ms. Sarah and was placed with Fiona and Phillip. Fiona was holding the toddler on her hip and Phillip was holding the hand of the little girl. Fiona bounced the toddler so he wouldn’t start crying. “This little guy is Carl and that’s Debbie. We wanted to talk to you about a few things, your friend can come too.” Fiona said and Ian nodded. Mrs. Rose smiled and gestured for them to come with her. Ian let go of Mickey and instead tugged at the bottom of Mickey’s shirt as they walked. Mrs. Rose led them into a room with chairs and a table that looked like a police interview room that you would see on tv shows. Frank sat down first with a thump followed by Fiona with Carl on her lap, Philip, and Debbie. Mrs. Rose pulled two more chairs out of a closet in the back of the room and Ian and Mickey both sat down on the opposite side of the group. Ian scooted closer to Mickey so he could continue pulling at his shirt, the other people didn’t seem to mind. “So Ian we wanted to talk to you about something and we are glad you were willing to talk to us.” Fiona’s smile was genuine and heartfelt. Phillip was focused on the way Ian was showing loyalty to Mickey, but he spoke anyway. “Ian before Fi tells you what this is about and you start asking us questions I want you to know I prefer to be called Lip.” Ian looked at him and smiled but didn’t say anything. Mickey was staring at Ian’s hands and they way Ian seemed to be so focused on the fabric of his shirt. Ian looked at him and Mickey arched his eyebrows. “Sorry, It’s a habit.” Ian stopped pulling on Mickey’s shirt. “No, it’s okay, I’m used to it, go ahead.” Ian grabbed the bottom of his shirt and his fingers brushed Mickey’s skin lightly. Mickey felt like his skin was on fire and Ian’s arm was tingling from his fingertips to his wrist. Fiona handed Carl over to Lip because her leg was going numb. “Does this boy need to be here? He is distracting Ian and I don’t have time for this.” Frank huffed. Fiona kicked him as hard as she could in the leg when her motherly instincts kicked in at his verbal abuse and he tried to match her death glare but failed. When Ian had registered what Frank had said he got angry. “You wanna talk to me, Mickey stays. He leaves, I leave. End of story.” They all looked at him amazed at his sudden outburst. Mickey put his hand on Ian’s leg and gave him a reassuring smile. “Easy Red, I’m not going anywhere okay?” Ian seemed to calm down and he nodded at Mickey. “We didn’t mean to upset you Ian. Frank is just an asshole.” Lip said and Fiona smiled at Ian. “Ian, if you want to you can call me Fi or anything really it’s up to you. Well we should probably just get to it huh? Okay. Ian we wanted to know how you would feel if we told you we were adopting you?” Mickey’s face fell and Ian looked away from Mickey’s shirt. “What? You’re adopting me?” Fiona smiled and they all nodded except Frank. Mickey felt like the world had just turned upside down on him. “Well what do you say Ian? You wanna come live with us as your new family?” Ian couldn’t think straight he looked at Mickey who looked horrified but when he saw Ian he smiled and gave him an encouraging gaze. “Can I still see Mick?” “Of course you can see him sometimes. We can bring you back and he can come see you at our home.” Frank said sarcastically. “You’re lying! Why are you lying to me?” Ian yelled. Fiona scooted her chair back a little and quickly stood up to glare at Frank. Fiona looked at Ian with a sad smile. “Ian we have already filled out the paperwork and you are supposed to come home with us in two days. We were hoping you would react better.” Fiona said as she grabbed Carl again. Ian couldn’t breath, his grip tightened on Mickey’s shirt and Mickey felt it. He grabbed Ian’s hands and tried to make him relax. “Ian, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay, just breath, relax. I think you should fucking leave, Gallagher's.” Mickey said but they didn’t listen. Ian started to calm down just as Mrs. Rose asked Ian’s soon-to-be family to leave and they got up from their chairs. They all gave Ian apologetic glances as they left. Mickey pulled him into a hug and Ian started crying. Mickey was whispering to him, trying to help him relax. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay we have two whole days to celebrate.” Ian pulled away just enough to look Mickey in the eyes. “I don’t wanna celebrate Mick, I wanna stay with you. I don’t wanna go without you.” Ian started crying harder than before. Mickey didn’t want Ian to leave, he wanted him to stay here but he knew there was nothing he could do so they just stayed there for a while. Mrs. Rose told them they needed to leave because she had another interview to conduct and they left and sat on Ian’s bed hugging until Mandy came running in. “Mrs. Rose told me what’s happening. Ian you can’t go. Please. I don’t want you to go.” She started crying and joined them in their hug and they all fell asleep like that on Ian’s bed. Mrs. Rose didn’t move them she just made a mental note to check on them throughout the night. When Ian woke up Mickey and Mandy were both still lying on both sides of him on his bed. Mickey’s arm was lying on top of him and he grabbed it gently. He didn’t try to move he just stared at the ceiling above him until he fell asleep again. Mickey woke up a little after Ian had fallen asleep again and Ian was holding his arm to his chest. Mickey shook Ian slightly and he woke up. “Sorry.” Ian blushed and let go of Mickey’s arm and he smiled at Mickey shyly. “It’s okay. Let’s wake Mandy up.” Mickey said. They both poked and prodded at Mandy’s sleeping form in a failing attempt to wake her, but in the end they just moved her to her own bed in the other room. Ian went back to their room and laid on his bed until Mickey came in and jumped on top of him. Mickey pinned his arms next to his head and sat on his chest. “Ow, Mick get off.” Ian said as he bit his lip to hold back a laugh at his best friend. “Not gonna happen Red. You can’t just fucking mope around all day, you gotta get up. We gotta hang out before you go.” Ian gave Mickey a sad smile and Mickey climbed off and helped Ian get off the bed. “Fine but I’m not going tomorrow, I’m not leaving you here.” Mickey scoffed at him and headed towards the door to go outside with Ian hot on his trail. “Man you are getting out tomorrow. I’m fucked for life anyway.” Mickey said as he shut the door behind them. The wind was blowing slightly and the sun was up but it felt colder than you would imagine a fall day to feel. Ian grabbed Mickey by his waist to turn him around and pushed him against the wall with one hand. “You are not fucked Mickey and I am not leaving you here so stop saying I am getting out. I will not leave you behind.” Mickey swiped his thumb across his bottom lip. “Ian they will drag you out by your fucking ears, so yes you are getting out without me.” Ian scoffed and moved away from Mickey and sat against the wall and Mickey joined him on the ground. “Ay, relax man, I’ll bust outta here every once in awhile and come see you when I find out where the fuck you are and I’ll write or some shit.” Ian smiled and laid his head on Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey laid his head on top of Ian’s and they stared at nothing for hours until the bell rang and they had to go back inside. The sun had already set and it was getting cold, so they didn’t mind going inside. They ate in silence while everyone talked. The reality of the situation was finally hitting Mickey as he sat next to Ian while the latter picked at his food. Mickey was never going to see Ian again and he knew it, but he also knew if Ian thought he was never going to see him again he wouldn’t go with them tomorrow and if anyone deserved a family it was Ian and Mickey was going to make sure he got it. When everyone was done eating the adults put on a movie for all the kids to watch. Ian and Mickey sat in the back in the same position they had been in when they were outside. Everyone knew that Ian was leaving so no one said anything to them. Ian had fallen asleep on Mickey’s shoulder so when the movie was over Mickey picked him up and carried him to his bed. After Ian was in his bed and tucked in. Mickey put his pajamas on and climbed into his bed next to Ian’s. He watched Ian’s chest rise and fall until he eventually fell asleep and if anyone asked, there was no way he cried at all that night, no way. They both woke up when they bell rang and they got dressed and Mickey helped Ian pack what little stuff he had. Ian wasn’t looking and Mickey stuck his favorite necklace into Ian’s back pocket. The necklace was a bullet on a chain and he had been wearing the day he found Ian. When they were done they went into the playroom to watch Spongebob. They sat together with Ian’s head in Mickey’s lap occasionally laughing at the cartoon until the door opened and they heard multiple sets of feet come in and stop. Mickey bit his lip and looked behind him and they were standing right there at the door staring at them. Mickey nudged Ian. They got up and stood in front of Ian’s new family. “You ready to go Ian?” Fiona asked. “I guess.” Ian mumbled as he looked at Mickey. Ian started walking towards Fiona and Lip grabbed his stuff from him. Ian was less than a foot away from Fiona and Mickey spun him around by his shoulder. Mickey pulled Ian into a hug and Ian whispered to him. “I’m never gonna see you again, am I?” Mickey took a deep breath and Frank coughed. “Let’s go, new Gallagher.” Ian pulled away and Mickey blinked a tear away. “Bye, Mick.” “See ya’ Ian.” Ian went out the door with the Gallagher’s and got into their car. He didn’t answer any of their questions and wouldn’t even look at them until they got to the house. “So the house has eight bedrooms, five bathrooms a basement guest studio with a bathroom and all the normal house things, like a kitchen, living room, backyard, ya’ know.” Ian looked at her and nodded. “Welcome to Chicago new Gallagher.” Frank said. “Ian please don’t be angry us, we were only trying to help you.” Fiona said. “Show me where everything is please.” Ian said quietly. She nodded solemnly and walked in. The living room was huge and the furniture wasn’t as fancy as Ian had expected considering how big the house was. The kitchen was straight through a door in the living room and he was allowed whatever he wanted. In the living room and also in the kitchen were a set of stairs that led up to the second floor. In a room behind a door with a lock just off the kitchen was another set of stairs that led into the basement where the guest studio was and a huge bathroom. “This is where you will be sleeping until we can set up a room and dresser and stuff upstairs.” She said and continued to give the tour. On the main floor there was a bathroom by the living room that was more of a powder room than a bathroom but was just as big as the others. They went up the stairs and came to a long and wide corridor with multiple doors. Next to them where the stairs stopped was Frank’s room with a bathroom in the room. Down the hall some was the bathrooms, they sat across from each other on opposite sides of the wall and were equal in size and had signs on them. The one that was in between Fiona and Debbie’s rooms had a sign that said ‘Girl’s Only!’ with stickers of makeup and kisses and stuff and the one In between Lip’s and what might be Ian’s room said ‘Boy’s Only!’ and had stickers of knives and cars. The first room after Frank's was Fiona’s room, it wasn't as big as Frank's room or the guest room but it was big nonetheless. On the opposite side was Lip’s room and it was the same size as Fiona’s. Next to Fiona’s was the bathroom and then Debbie’s, and across from that would be Ian’s and next to his was going to be Carl’s in a few years when he is old enough to have his own room. There was another bedroom across from Carl’s and next to Debbie’s that was empty. At the end of the hall was the other set of stairs that led down into the kitchen. They went back down into the basement and Ian sat on the bed. “So what do you think? Oh, and the walls are practically soundproof, if you are worried about noise or anything, or you know if when you are older and you want to bring a girl home.” “It’s nice, and no thanks, I’m gay.” “Oh. Ok. So the boy at the Orphanage?” “Best friend not boyfriend. I don’t think he’s gay.” “Ya’ know Ian if I could, I would let you see him or him come and see you. You can write each other too ya’ know.” “Yeah, I’m gonna lay down.” “Ok and Ian, we don’t care if you are gay.” She said as she headed towards the stairs. “Hey Fi?” “Yeah?” “Thanks for defending me and Mickey to Frank.” She smiled at him. “Get some sleep Ian.” She left and Ian laid down. Ian felt something poke him so he stood up and looked down at the bed, nothing. He stuck his hands in his back pockets and pulled out a necklace. “Mickey.” Ian said as he put the necklace on and held the bullet and lied back down. He stared at the ceiling and whispered to no one. “I miss you, Mick.” Mickey was on Ian’s old bed staring at the water spot on the ceiling. “I miss you, Ian.” He sighed. When Ian woke up it was around six in the afternoon and something smelled amazing. He walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone glanced at him and then returned to what they were doing. “Hey Ian take a seat. That’s a nice necklace. I made steak, green bean casserole, and mashed potatoes. Is that okay? I was going to ask what you wanted to eat but you were knocked out.” Fiona said with a giggle, he smiled and sat down as she put a huge plate of food in front of him. A guy Ian had never seen before kissed her hand after she set his food down in front of him. The guy looked at Ian and held his hand out for him to shake. “I’m Jimmy, Fi’s boyfriend. It’s awesome to meet you Ian, Fiona wouldn’t shut up about you when Monica said she wanted to adopt you.” Jimmy said as Ian let go of his hand. “Who’s Monica?” They all looked at Ian briefly and Lip turned in his seat to talk to him. “Monica is our mother.” Ian nodded. The tone in Lip’s voice said it wasn’t up for discussion and he got the hint. When they all had their food they started eating and they were all messier than Ian and he laughed at them. When everyone was done Ian went back to the basement and fell asleep clutching the bullet necklace and thinking the same thing over and over again. “Maybe it won’t be so bad here. Maybe it won’t be so bad here. Mickey. Mickey. Mickey.”


	3. The Interview. Part Two, Mickey

The bell rang and Mickey woke with a start. He looked around frantically for red hair but then remember the events of the last three days and sighed as he stood up. “Hey Mickey, I know it has been a rough few days but someone is here to see you and your sister.” Mrs. Rose said with a smile and Mandy came over and stood behind Mickey. “It’s some scary looking man Mickey.” Mandy said. Mickey nodded tiredly and walked out of the room and stood in the playroom where a man with gray hair in a buzz cut was standing at the door with a boy a little older than Mickey with light brown hair. Mandy was standing behind Mickey eyeing the man and the boy. “Hey kids, I’m Terry and this is my boy Iggy, don’t be rude Iggy say hello.” Terry said as he pushed Iggy’s elbow a little. “Hi.” Iggy said quietly. “Sorry I’m not really used to being around people, I don’t get along with... certain people so I just stay inside.” Iggy added and Mickey laughed. “By people you mean cops, right? Ay don’t worry ‘bout it man, I don’t get along with them fuckers either.” Mickey said. Mandy laughed and moved from her place behind Mickey a little. “Well, you must be Mandy?” Terry asked. “Uh, yes.” Mandy whispered. “Don’t worry sweetie he isn’t going to bite.” Said a woman with black hair who walked in after Terry. “Sorry I should have introduced myself first, I’m Annamarie, but you can call me Anna or anything you want, Terry is my husband.” She said as she kneeled down next to Mandy and held out her hand. Mandy smiled and hesitantly took her hand. Anna shook her hand and then kissed the top of it. “I’m Mandy.” “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Mandy, and who might you be?” Anna asked Mickey. “Mickey.” He said plainly. “Well Mickey It’s wonderful to meet you too. Do you guys mind if we talk to you for a little while?” Mickey shrugged and Mandy immediately got behind Mickey again. “Ok well right this way please.” Mrs. Rose said and led them into the same room Ian had met with his family in. They all sat down and Iggy started tapping his foot. “Iggy did you take your meds this morning?” Terry asked. “Yes, but they don’t stop the ADHD completely, just enough to focus.” Iggy said matter-of-factly. “Terry we have more important matters at the moment. Iggy is tapping his foot because he is anxious. Just let him be please.” Anna said. “Okay.” Terry said and turned his attention back to Mickey and Mandy. “So Mickey how old are you?” “I’m eight and Mandy’s seven.” “Well good for you kids. Mickey you’re just two years younger than Iggy here.” Terry said and ruffled Iggy’s hair. “We have three other sons as well, Jamie, Joey, and Tony.” Anna said. “Joey is my twin!” Iggy said excitedly. “Yeah inseparable those two. Like you guys.” Terry said. “Mickey, Mandy we wanted to ask you if you would be okay with us adopting you?” Anna asked suddenly and Mandy’s jaw dropped as she registered the question. Mickey stared at Anna as though she were speaking a different language. “You wanna adopt us? Why us?” Mickey asked. “Kid you and your sister are the most badass kids here. You will be the best for working in the family business, and honestly I like you kids, you remind me of me and Anna when we younger, strong.” Mickey stared at them stunned. “Are you serious? And what is the family business?” Mandy asked. “Yes we are serious and you will see as soon as you answer us and we all go to our new home.” Mickey and Mandy both nodded. Anna smiled and pulled them both into a hug. Mandy hugged back but Mickey didn’t, he never liked being touched if it wasn’t Ian or Mandy touching him. Mickey gave her an awkward pat on the back and she let go. “Our new home?” Mandy asked and Anna nodded. “We bought a new house when we decided to adopt you. We decided to move to Chicago.” Mickey didn’t say anything, he couldn’t tell if this was really happening. “So if you guys want we can take you today?” Anna said and Mandy nodded. “Okay let’s go. Get your shit, kids.” Terry said and Mandy took off running. When Mandy and Mickey had packed their stuff they got into the car with their new family and left the Orphanage. Mickey looked back as they pulled away and thought of all the memories and of Ian. When the car stopped Mandy had fallen asleep on Mickey’s shoulder and he nudged her to wake up. She woke up and swung at Mickey who caught her hand. “Sorry Mickey.” “It’s fine.” They climbed out of the car and Terry carried a sleeping Iggy inside. “So this is your new home. Do you want a tour?” Anna asked. “Yeah sure.” Mickey said as he took in the huge house. “Ok so there are six bedrooms and three bathrooms on the main floor. There is an upstairs studio with it’s own bathroom which is where Mickey will be sleeping. The back yard isn’t very big but who goes outside anymore anyway right?” Anna said and Mickey and Mandy laughed. They went inside and walked right into the living room. To the left was a closed door and Anna opened it and headed up the stairs into the studio. “Mickey this will be your room.” Their was a mini fridge and a microwave in the corner on a countertop with a set of cabinets underneath on the right. The bathroom door was in the opposite corner and there was a bed in the corner ahead of it and a living room area on the opposite side. They went down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen. Anna went into the kitchen where there was a short hallway next to the door that led to a bedroom with a bathroom in it. “This is mine and Terry’s room. Don’t worry these walls are practically soundproof, so you won’t hear anything.” Anna led them back into the living room where they saw a bathroom. Next to door with the stairs behind it was an open door frame that led to a wide corridor. On each side of the corridor there were two bedrooms and a bathroom in between each set of rooms, while there was another bedroom at the end of the hall. The first on the left was Iggy’s room and at the end of the hall was what was going to be Mandy’s room. Across from Iggy’s was Joey’s and next to the bathroom on Iggy’s side was Jamie’s and across from that was Tony’s. “We had been planning on getting a girl before we found you two so we already have Mandy’s room set up.” Anna said as she headed out of the corridor. “So you guys can do pretty much anything you want but I’m gonna get some rest, and I suggest you guys do too. It has been a very long day and I am exhausted. Dinner will be at five.” Anna added as she walked towards her bedroom. Mandy went into her room to look through everything and Mickey went into his studio to unpack. He laid on the bed after he had finished and fell asleep. He was woken up by Mandy knocking on the door down the stairs. He left the studio and went into the kitchen where everyone was getting their food. Anna handed him a plate and gestured towards the living room where he sat next to Mandy on the loveseat. “Ok so at the Orphanage Mandy asked me what the fucking family business was and I said I would tell you so here goes nothing. I am a drug lord and Anna has connections to the people who get us the fucking drugs. Iggy is my go-to guy on everything drugs, he knows more than a doctor does about drugs, smart little fucker in that subject. Mickey when you and Mandy get older you will have jobs too. Mickey you will be head of security at headquarters here in Chicago and Mandy you will work with the books wherever you are. Jamie, Tony, and Joey are dealers. Any questions or problems?” “No.” Mickey and Mandy said in unison. “I like my job.” Mandy said and Mickey nodded eagerly. “I’m gonna get to beat the shit out of people.” Mickey said as he cracked his knuckles. “Hell yeah you are, kid.” Terry said as he took a drink of his beer and winced. “Damn Frank Gallagher has really outdone himself, this shit is potent.” When they were all done eating everyone went to their rooms and Mickey stayed up and stare at his roof thinking the same thing repeatedly. “I’m gonna like it here. I’m gonna like it here. Ian. Ian. Ian.”


	4. Ten Years Later

“Hey Ian.” Nick said as he came into the Kash ‘n Grab and threw his bag on the floor near the counter. Nick was a little shorter than Ian, with short dark brown hair and a strong build. “Hey Nick. What’s up?” “I wanted to ask you something.” Nick said as he put on his security jacket. “Uh-oh, okay, go ahead.” “So I met this girl and I really like her, but I am afraid to go near her because her friend is like her guard dog and he is scary as shit.” Ian laughed as he jumped over the counter. “Who is she?” “Uh her name is Natalie, she is in my English class.” “Natalie? As in Natalie Toretto? I didn’t know you had a thing for bad girls.” “Shut up, she isn’t a bad girl. It’s not like she has slept with every guy in the school like Karen. Natalie is a badass, not a bad girl. Are you going to help me or not?” “I didn’t mean it like that and you know it and yeah, of course. Okay, so you said English right?” “Yeah. What about it?” “Well, no offense but you suck at English. Just ask her to tutor you, and see where it goes from there.” “Okay. Thanks.” “No problem. We should probably get to work before Linda gets angry.” “Yeah her normal temper plus those pregnancy hormones, and she will tear us to pieces.” They laughed and Linda’s voice came through the walkie talkie on the counter. “I know you boys are laughing about my temper. Get back to work!” “Okay, Linda.” Nick yelled. “Man I am so glad I don’t like women.” Ian said and Nick sighed. “Yeah well some of us aren’t as lucky as you, I’m afraid. I love them and there is nothing I can do about it.” Ian laughed and they got back to work. “Hey goons don’t you have somewhere else to be? Fuck off before I break your fucking knee-caps!” Mickey yelled at the two boys cornering Natalie. “Thanks Mickey they were getting awfully touchy.” Natalie was Mickey’s height and had long light brown hair and she’s strong, flexible and she could fight like a professional. “Why didn’t you just kick their asses? You can do it just as fucking well as I can, if not better.” “Why should I waste my energy when everyone is already scared shitless at the mention of your name.” “Point taken. Why were you talking to those assholes anyway?” “They know the guy I like. I was digging for info.” “You are still hung the fuck up on that Nick guy? Come on Natty. If he liked you why wouldn’t he just fucking talk to you? Oh! Wait, maybe it’s because you’re a babe and you’re so far out of his league it’s almost fucking laughable.” “Yes I am still, as you so elegantly put it, ‘hung the fuck up’ on Nick. He doesn’t talk to me because everyone is scared of my guard dog, you. Also, he is not out of my league. I would say yes if he asked me out.” Mickey scoffed and kept walking. When they got to Mickey’s house, they could already hear Terry yelling at Anna and Anna was definitely winning. Mandy was sitting outside on the doorstep smoking a joint. “Hey Mickey do you and Mands want to come and stay at my place? My mom won’t mind.” “Yeah, get Mandy. I will go get some stuff for us and make sure mama is okay.” “Okay.” Mickey went inside and Natalie got Mandy. “Terry hitting kids is not okay! You fucking know that! If you ever touch one of my fucking kids again, I swear to god you will regret it!” Anna screamed and the look on Terry’s face was pure fear. Terry was not the kind of man you would think would be afraid of anyone, let alone his own wife. Mickey went into Mandy’s room and got her some clothes, then went up into his studio which he ended up keeping rather than a bedroom like Iggy and Mandy, and grabbed some clothes for himself. When he came down the stairs Terry walked off to his bedroom and Anna turned to him. Her angry expression softened and she smiled faintly at the sight of Mickey. “Hey Ace. Are you and Baby-blue staying the night at Natalie’s again?” “Uh yeah, heard you and dad yelling, didn’t want to put Mandy in the middle of it. You okay mama?” “Yes, I’m fine. Terry hit Iggy for selling weed to someone who owes us money. I handled it. I had Iggy go over to Tony’s and Jamie and Joey went over there to see him when they came over earlier. I love you. Have fun at Natalie’s. Don’t get her into any trouble okay?” “Yeah okay, bye mama.” Mickey walked out of the house and Natalie and Mandy were waiting by the gate. “Come on assface! Is mama okay?” Mandy yelled. Mickey nodded and walked down the steps and they all walked down the street to Natalie’s. When they got there Natalie set up the guest bedrooms for them to sleep in and Mandy was out cold as soon as she hit the mattress. “Natalie I wanna get some food.” Mickey said as they shut Mandy’s door. “Um, my mom hasn’t gone shopping yet but we can head over to the store down the street.” “Ok, you coming with me?” “Yes.” “Ok.” Ian and Nick were about to clean up so they could close the store when the bell rang and two customers walked in and Nick nearly passed out. He grabbed Ian and walked away a little so they couldn’t hear them. “Ian that’s her!” “What? Who?” “Natalie! She just walked in with her guard dog. What do I do?” Nick asked. “First of all, relax and be quiet Nick. Second of all, stop flipping out and be yourself.” “Ok.” Natalie nearly screamed when they walked in and saw Nick at the counter talking with a redhead behind the counter. “Mickey he’s here!” “What the fuck? Who?” “Nick! He’s at the counter talking with the redhead. What should I do?” “First, chill out and shut the fuck up Natalie. Second, quit being fucking crazy and just act fucking normal.” “Alright.” Mickey grabbed barbecue Pringles and a Snicker’s bar. Natalie grabbed an apple Snapple and some gummy bears. They both walked up to the counter and set their stuff down. Mickey noticed Natalie was holding her breath and he nudged her in the side. “Ow Mic-” Mickey smiled devilishly when Nick looked up and he spoke, cutting her off. “I didn’t do anything.” Ian bit his lip to hold back a laugh and Mickey couldn’t help but think of how cute and familiar it looked. “Oh, sorry, not you Nick. Mickey elbowed me and I-nevermind.” “You know my name?” “Yeah. I-uhm.” Ian cut her off before she could say anything she might regret. “Hey Nick and I were going to smoke a joint at the baseball field if you guys want to come, we wouldn’t mind.” Natalie and Mickey looked at each other and seemed to come to a silent agreement. “No charge right?” Mickey asked half-joking. “Nah Iggy gave me a great deal. I don’t need to be paranoid about sharing a little.” Ian laughed and Mickey’s eyes widened. “You the dumbass that owed my dad money?” Mickey asked a little louder than he should have. “Uh, no, Gallagher’s pay their debts.” Ian looked at him questioningly before it clicked and he continued. “Holy shit! You’re a Milkovich! No wonder everyone is so scared of you. That explains the whole ‘guard dog’ thing. Ian laughed and it was definitely contagious because Natalie and Nick started laughing too. Mickey glared at them all and started to walk away but Ian reached across the counter and grabbed his arm. Mickey felt fire under his skin where the redhead’s hand was. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you, sometimes I don’t have a filter.” Ian said as his laughter came to an abrupt halt and he looked down when his entire hand started tingling. Ian pulled his hand away and Nick and Natalie were finally done laughing. “Hey Ian, you okay?” Nick said and Ian turned to him and nodded. “Yeah I’m good. We gonna smoke or what?” “Hell yes. I have been dying to get high for days.” Nick said. Ian and Nick started walking towards the door with Natalie on their heels. “Mickey, you coming?” Natalie said absentmindedly. “Uh, yeah.” Mickey said as he stared at where the redhead’s hand had been. He looked up and followed them out the door. Ian locked it and took off running. “First one to the field gets their own joint. Loser has to roll all the joints.” Immediately everyone took off running after him. They stopped a few blocks from the field to catch their breath, Ian wasn’t even phased by the run he just completed and looked ready for a marathon. They lined up and used the street light on the opposite street to tell them when to go. As soon as the light turned green, Ian took off and Mickey couldn’t help but admire his speed. Ian was the first to the field and he actually had time to sit down, roll a joint and take a puff before Natalie came running in. She was panting and he handed her the joint. “You need this more than I do.” A few seconds later Mickey came running in and he sat against the fence and tried to catch his breath. Nick came in and sighed. “Damn it! I’m out of shape.” “Yeah well that is what you get for bailing on coming with me when I go running every morning.” “Oh so that’s what this was. This was revenge. You jackass.” Ian’s smirk was unholy and Mickey couldn’t believe how sexy it made him look. Natalie handed Mickey the joint and he took it. “So redhead we ever gonna get get your name or you gonna stick to being a John Doe?” Natalie asked but was cut off.  “Hey Gallagher!” Three boys yelled from across the field. “Who are they?” Mickey asked but Ian was already out of his seat on the bench and fidgeting nervously as he tried to decide whether to run or take a beating. Mickey saw it and immediately knew what was happening. “You take it up the ass lately, cuz I got a six inch knife I can stick up it faggot.” The boy in the middle yelled. Ian had made up his mind. He took off as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Mickey looked at Nick and he shrugged. “Give him a few minutes he will outrun them and be back.” Mickey heard the faint sound of a thud and got up and took off after the redhead followed by Nick. He saw the guys getting awfully close to the redhead who was sitting on the ground. The leader of the group kneeled down next to him. “This is entirely personal faggot.” He punched Ian in the face and went to do it again but Ian caught his hand. “I really hate that fucking word. It’s very rude.” Ian said before he punched the guy in the stomach and got the upper hand. Nick started fighting with one of the guys who attempted to go after Ian. When the third guy went after Ian, Mickey grabbed him and pulled him away. Mickey hit him once and the guy took off running. Ian and Nick were losing the little advantages they had had on the men and seeing the redhead on the ground like that seemed strangely familiar in a bad way. He pushed the thought aside and got Nick’s guy to back off with a hard kick in the nuts and he wrapped his arms around Ian’s guy and pulled him to the ground and started punching him in the face. Mickey felt protective over the redhead and had no idea why. Mickey stopped punching the leader and his face was unrecognizable  When Mickey got up both guys took off running. Nick got up and started heading back towards the field. Mickey kneeled next to Ian who was trying to get up. “Here man.” Mickey said as he reached around Ian and helped him up. “Thanks for helping me. You didn’t have to.” Mickey scoffed adjusted his hands so he could hold Ian up. “Since I just saved you from those assholes the least you could do is tell me your fucking name red.” “Right, sorry. It’s Ian.” “I’m Mickey.” When they got back to the field Mandy was there talking with Natalie and Nick was wiping his elbow on the ground against the fence opposite of the bench. “Hey you okay Ian?” “Yeah I’m fine. When did you get here Mandy?” “Mickey sent me a text earlier saying where he would be and I put two and two together.” “Oh okay.” Mickey looked at his sister and then at Ian. “Wait you two know each other?” “Yeah Mandy has my history class.” Ian said plainly. “Ian was practically my knight in shining armor the other day.” Mandy sighed. “Yeah Mr. Bancroft’s a prick.” Ian huffed and he tried to wipe the blood from his nose. “Ian you should sit down you’re limping.” Mickey didn’t realize they were still holding on to each other so he nudged Ian and helped him sit on the bench. “Thanks Mickey.” “Whatever.” Mickey said as he sat on the right of Ian. Mandy sat down on the other side of Ian and she pulled out a pack of tissues from her pocket and put one up Ian’s nose and handed Nick two for his elbow. Mandy grabbed another one and tried to wipe Mickey’s eyebrow but he batted her hand away and took the tissue. “I can clean my own goddamn eye.” Mandy laughed and waved him off. After they had cleaned most of their wounds as best they could they started smoking. They talked about random stuff until Nick and Ian seemed forget that Natalie and Mickey were there. “Man I wish I wasn’t such a pussy. I’m officially a seventeen year-old pussy. I should just fucking talk to her. I wish I were like you Ian, your fucking fearless. It’s not fair. I’m afraid to talk to one girl and you have the entire cheerleading squad wrapped around your long-ass finger.” “I’m not into anyone on the cheerleading squad and it isn’t my fault that I am charming and you being afraid to talk to Natalie has absolutely nothing to do with me.” Ian laughed as he took a puff and Natalie went still. Still oblivious to their presence Nick kept talking. “If I got one chance to ask her out I would do the whole sappy romantic thing, the roses and the dinner and the kiss on the cheek at the door when I drop her off, yah know the whole shebang.” Natalie was turning pink and Mickey thought it was the funniest thing in the world. He cracked up and manage to speak in between his laughter. “Then why the fuck haven’t you?” Ian became very aware of the other people in the dugout and nearly spit out his joint at the realization that Nick’s secret was out, but then saw that Nick was so high that he didn't even notice. “I don’t know man, I’m scared that her guard dog will chew me to pieces and laugh in my face if I tried. I have liked her since 7th grade! We’re already in eleventh. I have talked to her like twice in four years. I’m pathetic. She probably already has a boyfriend.” Mickey looked at Natalie and forgot to think about what he said at the moment. “When the fuck did you get a boyfriend Natalie?” “I don’t have a boyfriend. If I did you would be the first to know Mickey.” Nick shot up and Ian actually did spit out his joint and Mickey cracked up again. “What the fuck? Oh my god! I did not say all that out loud with her here. I’m fucking sleeping, I have to be dreaming!” Mickey nearly fell over from laughter. He ended up leaning against Ian who was trying incredibly hard not to start laughing too. Natalie was blushing like crazy and Nick was trying to pull his hair out or put himself to sleep either way it was very funny and Ian couldn't stop himself. Ian’s fit of giggles was only spurring Mickey on more. Mickey and Ian looked each other in the eyes briefly and Mickey saw light in the younger boy’s eyes and he couldn’t believe how beautiful the sight was. Natalie looked like she was trying to decide what to do next when she spoke quietly. “I would have said yes.” As soon as she said that Nick stopped rocking and Ian and Mickey stopped laughing and looked away from each other. Mandy, half asleep on the bench, woke somewhat. “I would have said yes even without all the sappy romantic shit.” Nick was so relieved he actually hugged her. “Oh my god, that is the greatest thing I have ever heard.” He pulled away and she blushed. “Okay you losers it’s time for us to go. Let's go Mickey. Come on Natalie.” Mandy said as she got up from the bench and smacked Mickey's back. “Okay alright.” Mickey said as he got off of Ian's back. “See ya’ red.” Mickey said as he as he walked out the gate. Natalie got up and hurried after him without a word and they were gone. Ian stared at Mickey as he walked away and couldn’t help the fact that he might actually like the ‘guard dog’. Ian and Nick got up and started walking home. When they got to Nick’s house Ian waved and kept walking towards his house down the street. He saw someone in the alley across the street and felt like they were watching him. He walked a little faster to avoid another run-in on the same night. When a hand touched his shoulder he spun around and punched him in the nose. “Ow what the fuck Ian?” Nick yelled. “What the hell are you doing Nick?” “You left your jacket in my room, I was giving it back asshole! Damn where did you learn to punch? I feel like I just got hit with a cinderblock.” “Sorry Nick. I’m just paranoid.” “Yeah okay. You sure you don’t want me to walk you home?” “No I’m okay thanks. See you later.” Ian walked home without another incident and went down into his basement where he ended up staying when Monica got pregnant with Liam and he took what was going to be Ian's room but Ian didn't mind he loved the basement. He grabbed a soda out of his fridge and sat on his couch and turned on his computer. He changed his mind and turned on his tv to ‘Fast and Furious’ and Lip came running down the stairs and sat on the other end of the couch. “Where the hell have you been man? I was bored out of my mind. I need to cause mischief with my brother.” Lip said as he smacked Ian's foot. “I was with Nick.” Lip made a face and sighed. “What no details? What did you guys do? Are you in trouble?” “What? No. We went to the baseball field and smoked a couple joints.” “How many joints Ian you know you are not supposed to smoke too much on your meds.” “I know Lip but I'm bipolar, not dead. I didn't smoke enough to throw off my meds, I promise. I’m thinking of going to the clinic tomorrow anyway, my meds haven’t been working right for a while. Now can you get out of my basement please, I’m tired.” “Yeah okay, goodnight little brother.” “I’m not little anymore Lip.” Ian said quietly and Lip just nodded and walked up the stairs and shut the door behind him. It felt like Ian had barely fallen asleep when someone came running down the stairs. “Ian, please get up I need your help.” Debbie cried as Ian was suddenly wide awake. “What? What happened? Are you okay?” “Not me, Carl.” She said as she started heading up the stairs again. “Where are Fiona and Lip.” “I don’t know.” Ian followed her up both flights of stairs and into Carl’s room, where he was lying on the floor gripping his hand. “Carl what the fuck? How did you cut your hand?” “I was trying to cut apple slices for Liam and then I got mad at something my ex-friend said yesterday and stopped paying attention to the knife.” Carl said and he gasped from the pain in his hand. Ian nodded and leaned down next to him to look at his hand. “Debbie go get V please. Hurry.” Debbie nodded and took off. “I’m sorry Ian, I didn’t mean to, Aron just makes me so mad sometimes.” Ian nodded, he knew how irritating Carl’s friend Aron could be. Debbie came back a few minutes later with V right behind her. “Damn it Carl, pressure! Put pressure on your damn hand!” V yelled at Carl who was just letting it bleed. “Okay, sorry.” Carl said as he pressed down making himself gasped. “Debbie go get me warm water, soap, a rag, antibiotic ointment, a sterile bandage, gauze, and ice. Ian take off his watch.” Debbie nodded and ran into the bathroom and Ian pulled Carl’s watch off with a sharp wince from Carl.” “Sorry C doctor’s orders.” Ian said and Carl nodded. Debbie came back with the supplies and V pulled the towel away from Carl’s hand. “Okay Carl I want you to take a deep breath when I nod, okay?” Carl nodded at V as she wet the rag with soap and water. V nodded and Carl took a quick deep breath as V put the rag onto his gash. She wiped a bit and Carl released the air in his lungs to take another deep breath at V’s second nod. She cleaned his hand and put the ointment on it and put the bandage on top of the ointment, followed by the gauze, then the ice. Carl gasped when she finally let go of his hand and he smiled at her. “I almost didn’t feel any pain, thanks V!” Carl said and V smiled happily. “Anytime, but hopefully no time soon, right?” Carl smiled and she sighed while walking out of the room. She said goodbye to Ian and Debbie before heading back to her house next door. “Go to sleep C. You too Debbs, its late.” Ian said as he followed V down the stairs. Ian closed the door behind V and sat on the couch, he rubbed his hands over his face and laid his head on the back of the couch for a few minutes before the door burst open. Fiona and Lip were coming in loudly with Frank hanging on to both of their shoulders. “Carl’s fine. What the fuck happened to you Frank?” Ian assured his sister’s worried face and noticed Frank’s drunk demeanor. Frank seemed to just realize Ian was there and he pushed away from Fiona and Lip. He charged at Ian and headbutted him. “From Terry Milkovich. How dare you put me in debt, you ungrateful orphan should-have-been.” Frank roared and punched Ian in the face. Ian winced and went to hit him back but Lip grabbed him and led him back into the basement. Ian laid down and Lip didn’t bother trying to talk to him. He said goodnight and headed back upstairs to deal with Frank. Ian thought of Mickey’s assumption back at the Kash ‘n Grab but couldn’t tell if he hated himself or Mickey. He settled on just hating Frank and fell asleep.


	5. Bipolar Disorder

Mickey woke up in Natalie’s guest bedroom and all the lights were off but it was still bright. Natalie was sitting on the end of the bed and she had pulled the curtains open. “What the fuck? Natalie!” “It’s time to get up we have to go to the Kash ‘n Grab again.” “Why?” “Because I want to see Nick and pretend he doesn’t exist. Come on Mandy already left and it’s noon Mickey!” “Okay, alright.” Mickey crawled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom at the end of the hall and got into the shower. Mickey wouldn’t mind seeing Ian again and he actually might have liked the redhead. Mickey thought as he climbed out and got dressed. Natalie had made the guestrooms bed and gotten ready in less time than it took Mickey to shower. The girl was fast. “You ready Mickey?” “As ready as I’ll ever fucking be. Let’s get this shit over with.” Ian had come in two minutes late for work and Linda was pissed. “Where the hell have you been Ian? I'm pregnant! I can't run the store! I’m supposed to be on goddamn bed rest.” Ian was hungover and his cheek was throbbing so he forgot to think before he spoke. “Have you had any customers today Linda?” Bad choice of words. “That isn’t the point Ian, the point is you are supposed to come to work on time! Get to work before I fire your ass!” “Yep got it.” “Nick called, he is going to be late.” “Okay.” Ian sighed and put on his apron. He had started sorting through the fruits when Mickey walked in. “Hey.” Ian said. “So Gallagher huh?” “Yep born and raised but without the born part and barely the raised.” He laughed. “What does that mean?” “I was adopted. Frank and Monica are always on drugs. They nurture their precious beer more than their kids, adopted or otherwise.” Ian said as he turned around, showing off a newly formed cut and a bright purple bruise. “That shiner from last night at the field?” Mickey said as he tried to hide the sadness he felt at seeing Ian hurt. “No.” Ian said plainly. “What happened?” Mickey asked as Ian carried a crate with gum from the counter to a shelf. Mickey couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault. “Frank was drunk. Apparently your accusation got around to Terry and then to Frank and then to me.” His feeling of it being his fault was right. “Whoa, whoa, what accusation?” “The one where I’m the one who owes your dad money. He came to the Alibi and punched my dad and said ‘pass on the fucking message to your redheaded boy’ and my dad came home drunk off his ass and headbutted me in the nose then punched me. So thanks Mick.” Mickey was caught off guard by the nickname and it felt like deja vu coming out of the redhead’s mouth, but he ignored it. Mickey walked up to Ian and stood next to him. “Ay I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m not even sure how my fucking pops found out.” “I’m not mad at you. My face just hurts.” Mickey laughed. “Yeah I bet, that’s a good one.” Mickey said as he scanned over Ian’s cheek. Mickey’s eyes landed on Ian’s lips and he actually wanted to kiss him. Ian picked up another box off the counter and started moving to the shelf. “Yeah well that’s my dad for you.” “Ay my pops is just as bad” Mickey said as he lifted up his shirt revealing a scar of an ‘x’ on his hip. “He branded me when I was ten, by accident, I think. Two years after he and my mama adopted me.” Ian was staring at the scar and he couldn’t believe how nice Mickey’s body was. He reached out and touched the scar lightly and Mickey shivered when he felt the fire spread across his skin. “I’m sorry, did that hurt?” Ian asked slightly alarmed and Mickey laughed awkwardly. “Uh, no. It’s just, your uh, your hands are cold.” “Oh sorry.” Ian blushed and Mickey put his shirt back down. Mickey looked Ian in the eyes and saw the same light from before shining brightly in his green eyes. Ian was about to say something but the bell rang and Natalie walked in followed by Nick. “Hey Mickey what’s taking so long?” Natalie said as she pretended Nick wasn’t there. “Talking to Gallagher. What’s your fucking rush?” “Just get his number and let’s go!” “Yeah I’ll fucking do that when you do.” Mickey said with a devilish smile and Natalie huffed. She pulled out her phone and turned to Nick while Mickey did the same without looking at Ian and still watching Natalie. “Nick put your number in my phone please.” She said and Nick slowly took the phone while Ian just grabbed Mickey’s phone, took a picture, and typed his number, he sent a text to himself and handed it back. Nick put his number in and handed the phone back and Natalie stormed out of the store to hide her blushed cheeks. Mickey followed her out with a quick wave to Ian. When he got outside Natalie was waiting by her car and Mickey decided to see what Ian had put in. The contact had a picture of Ian, shiner and all, his contact name said Ian “Red” Gallagher. Mickey saw that Ian had sent himself a text and he nearly fell to the floor laughing. -Ur fuckd!” Mickey looked back at the store but Ian had already turned his attention back to work. He laughed hard and Natalie was practically giggling. She smiled and Mickey stuck his phone back into his pocket while also smiling like an idiot. Natalie’s face looked just as bad as his did. Blushing fiercely, they ignored the other’s face as they climbed into Natalie’s car. Mickey arrived at his house to find Terry knocked out on the kitchen table, his heart started racing as he searched frantically for Anna. “Mama?” He yelled worriedly. “Where the fuck are you?” He mumbled as he headed towards her bedroom. He opened the door and his mother was sleeping on the bed. He felt relief wash over himself and he smiled at her before shutting the door and heading to his upstairs studio. Mandy wasn’t home and Iggy must’ve still been at Tony’s. Terry had obviously been drunk when he came home, only to pick a fight with his mother, who could very well protect herself from him. He laid on his bed and pulled out his phone. He opened his contacts and looked at the picture Ian had taken of himself. He looked at the bruise on his cheek and immediately wanted to go back to Ian, to comfort him, but knew he wouldn’t. Mickey fell asleep clutching his phone to his chest with Ian’s picture still on the screen. Ian looked at his phone and laughed when he read the message he had sent to himself. He added Mickey’s number to his contacts and put his phone away. Nick was waiting outside smoking a cigarette while he stared off into the distance, thinking of the events that had taken place earlier that afternoon. Ian came outside and they started walking home, Ian could peel the grin off of his face. “Oooo, you’ve got a crush on Mickey!” Nick said tugging at Ian’s arm, Ian laughed and shoved him off. Ian couldn’t put his finger on it but he recognized Mickey from somewhere, felt a connection to him, and as much as he enjoyed the feeling he wanted to know why he felt drawn to Mickey. After Nick had gone to his house and Ian had made it to his basement in the Gallagher’s house he walked down the stairs and felt very tired he walked over to his bed, got undressed and laid down. He stared at the ceiling and hoped that he got to see the dark haired boy again tomorrow and fell asleep. Nick walked up to Mickey and stood in front of him for a minute, trying to decide what to say first. “Hi.” “Can I fucking help you?” Mickey said but there was no venom in his voice. “Can I ask Natalie out without you chewing me to pieces?” Nick asked hastily and Mickey grinned around his cigarette. “About fucking time, man.” Nick looked at him confused and nearly jumped with joy when he fully registered what Mickey had said. “Thanks.” Nick said and started to turn around but then changed his mind. “You wanna come with me?” “Where?” “Ian’s. I want to ask Natalie out today and since I got the guard dog’s permission I want you and Ian to be there.” Mickey stared and sighed while he thought about it. “Ah fuck it. I ain’t got nothing better to do anyway.” Mickey was struggling to hide his grin. He really wanted to see Ian again and this was the perfect way to do that without being a total creep or giving away his own secret. Nick drove them to Ian’s and walked right in. “Hey FI! Ian in his basement?” “Hey Nick! Yeah, he wasn’t really feeling well last night and he hasn’t come up yet. Can you see if he’s okay when you go down there please?” Fiona said as she turned away from fixing the couch pillows and noticed they had company. “Yeah sure Fi.” “Who’s this?” Fiona asked, nodding at Mickey. “Fi this is Mickey, Ian’s friend. Mickey this is Fiona, Ian’s sister.” Nick said. Mickey nodded and waved awkwardly and Fiona smiled. “Okay well nice to meet you Mickey.” Fiona said happily and a man with dark hair came down the stairs and kissed her. “Hey Jimmy.” Nick said and headed to the door that led to Ian’s basement. As they walked up Mickey saw the sign on the door. ‘ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK! CRAZY REDHEAD LURKS BEHIND EVERY CORNER!’ Mickey laughed and thought of the sign on his door. ‘STAY THE FUCK OUT!’ Nick opened the door and turned the light on, at the bottom of the stairs there was another shut door. Nick walked down and turned to Mickey. “Okay so he is probably still sleeping. When we go in grab his arms when he starts swinging, okay?” Nick asked Mickey and he nodded. Nick opened the door and walked over to Ian’s bed. Mickey looked around the room, it was cluttered, but it was an organized clutter like in his room at home. Nick looked at Mickey and he walked to Ian’s bed too, ready to grab his arms. Ian woke up to Nick jumping on his chest and he flailed his arms at his attacker before his arms were grabbed and he opened his eyes when he felt the strange tingling start where his arms were being held to see Mickey staring down at him. Mickey felt the fire plaguing his hands as he held the redheads arms. Ian remembered he had wanted to see Mickey again but he didn’t think he would be the first thing he saw when he woke up, but he wouldn’t mind waking up like this every morning. Ian looked a Nick with a confused expression before returning his gaze back to the dark haired man above him. Mickey stared back at Ian with a grin. “Hey Gallagher. You done tryna take our heads off?” Ian nodded slowly and Nick climbed off of his chest while Mickey released his arms. He sighed at the relief of the pressure on his lungs. “What’s with the ambush?” Ian grumbled while he climbed out of his bed. Mickey couldn’t help but notice that Ian was wearing only his boxers and a tank top, but he was all too aware that it may have been the hottest thing he had ever seen. Ian walked over to his fridge and grabbed a water bottle before heading over to his bathroom. Ian opened the medicine cabinet and started pulling out pill bottles and grabbing one of each. Nick seemed entirely unaware but Mickey eyes widened as he saw Ian swallow all of them easily. Ian raised his eyebrows at Nick who hadn’t answered his question. “Hello? Earth to Nick. What the fuck is up with ambush?” Nick sighed and slouched. “Ugh, so grumpy this morning.” He said dramatically before continuing. “What? You aren’t happy to see us?” Ian glared at him and walked around them. “Yeah, that’s what happens when I’m nearly suffocated to death before noon.” Ian bit as he opened his dresser and grabbed some clothes. “Hi Mickey.” Ian added attempting to be cheery as he acknowledged Mickey’s presence. “Hey Red.” Mickey said with a small smile. “I’m getting in the shower. Would you like to try to drown me too Nick?” Ian said angrily and Nick laughed. “Nope! It wouldn’t work. You Gallagher’s are like cockroaches. You can’t be killed.” Mickey laughed and Ian smiled slightly but turned to head to his bathroom. “You guys can wait down here if you want.” Nick was already plopping himself down on the couch before Ian had even finished his sentence. Ian turned to gesture for Mickey to take a seat and Mickey nodded and sat awkwardly on Ian’s bed. He couldn’t believe how comfortable Ian’s bed was. It was soft and had to have been a California king size. Mickey’s bed at home was comfortable but it was harder but was also the same size. No wonder Ian slept a lot. Ian came out a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist low enough for Mickey to see his v-line. Mickey couldn’t believe how hot the redhead was and it was driving him crazy. He had to turn his head away because his jeans were getting tight and he was very glad he chose to wear a longer sweater than usual. Ian turned around and Nick looked over at him. “Hey you okay? You aren’t looking too good Ian.” “Nick I can’t hang out today.” “Aww, What? Why?” “I need to go to the clinic and get my meds rebalanced or I’m not going to be able to get up tomorrow. I can feel it.” “You want us to come with?” “No and besides Mickey here, wouldn’t understand what would be going on. I don’t want us to waste his time.” “Nah, it’s cool Gallagher, I don’t mind going.” Mickey said but still couldn’t look at Ian using another towel to dry his hair. “Really? It will be seriously boring. They are just going to ask how I’m feeling about my bipolar disorder and prescribe me new meds.” Ian said. He really wanted Mickey to know that he was bipolar, though he didn’t really know why and thought this was the safest way to tell him. “Yeah really, got nothing better to do today.” Mickey said and finally looked at Ian. Ian smiled at him and turned around. “Okay but can we bring Natalie?” Nick asked and Mickey laughed. “If we’re all going and we don’t take her, she will kick all of our asses, including yours, no matter how big of a crush she has on you.” Mickey said and Nick blushed. Ian laughed and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. “Ian can you drive? I want talk to Natalie on our way there.” “Um, I’m not sure that is such a good idea Nick. Not the Natalie thing, but the me driving thing.” Nick nodded even though Ian can’t see him from the bathroom. “Ay, stop pouting lover boy, I’ll fucking drive. I know how to get to the clinic.” “Really? Thanks man.” Mickey shrugged and Ian walked out fully clothed. They all climbed up the stairs and saw Fiona making breakfast. “Hey Ian where ya’ going?” Fiona asked as she put hash browns on another plate. “The clinic, not feeling too good.” Ian said simply and she nodded. They walked out of the house and got into Nick’s car. Ian was in the passenger seat sitting quietly as they pulled up to Natalie’s house. “I’ll go get her.” Nick said eagerly and jumped out of the car before anyone could protest. Mickey looked over at Ian who was staring out the window. He gnawed on his bottom lip as he contemplated what to say to him. “So bipolar huh?” Ian turned to look at him, the light in his eyes that Mickey had seen in the days before was now gone. “Yeah, bipolar. I’ll understand if you don’t want to hang out with a crazy person. Just don’t be mean about it please.” “Why would I not want to hang out with you just because you got some fucking disorder? You getting fucking better?” “Yes.” “Then I got no fucking problem with you being so-called crazy.” Ian sighed with relief and nodded. “Thanks.” Mickey shrugged and Nick came walking up to the car with Natalie right behind him. Natalie walked over to Ian’s side of the car, opened his door and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you, even though I don’t really know you, a lot of people would just let themselves become manic. You are so brave.” She said and he smiled at her. “Thanks.” She climbed into the backseat next to Nick. Mickey pulled away from her house and occasionally glanced at Ian who seemed to get weaker every few minutes. Mickey heard Natalie yell behind him as she hugged Nick and Nick sighed with relief, he had definitely just asked her out. When they got to the clinic, Mickey helped Ian out and Natalie and Nick decided to stay in the car. “Fine. No fucking okay? I know it’s your car, but seriously I will carry Gallagher home rather than drive a car that smells like sex.” They nodded and Ian and Mickey walked into the clinic. Ian checked in and after five minutes a nurse was calling him in. “You want me to go in with you Gallagher?” “Yes, please. I hate going in there alone.” Mickey nodded and got up with him. The nurse got Ian’s weight and took his blood pressure. He sat on the patient bed and Mickey sat in the chair looking at Ian briefly before turning his attention to the door. A few minutes later, the doctor walked in and sat at the computer. “Okay, sorry for the wait Ian. What’s going on today?” “I’m having trouble moving and I know that I won’t be able to get out of bed tomorrow, so I’m here to rebalance my meds.” “Ok and how are you feeling about your bipolar?” Ian looked at Mickey and gave him an I-told-you-so glance before returning his attention to the doctor. “Fine, like I said I just want to be able to get up.” “Well there is another cocktail we can try but it will take time to adjust so you still might not get up. You know that right?” “Yes, I know.” “Okay well if that’s all, I will be right back with your prescription and then you are good to go.” Ian sighed and laid back on the patient bed. “Ay relax Gallagher. At least you’re getting new meds. If you can’t get up then deal with that later.” Ian looked at him and nodded. “Why are you doing this?” “What?” “Hanging out with me, being nice, saving my ass. Why?” “I don’t know? Does it matter?” Mickey said a bit rougher than he had meant to. “Yes.” Ian said quietly. “Look, I’m sorry. I don’t know, maybe it’s because we’re friends or some shit, ok?” Ian looked at him and smiled, he wanted to kiss Mickey so badly but he wasn’t sure how the older boy would react so he didn’t. Mickey wanted to kiss him again, he was about to go for it when the nurse walked in with a few bottles of medication. “You know what to do right, Ian?” “Yeah, thanks.” Ian said as he got up. “Okay then you guys can go. Thanks for coming.” Ian got up off the patient bed and Mickey helped him out of the clinic. When they got to the car Nick and Natalie were laughing in the backseat. Mickey helped Ian into the car and then drove back to Natalie’s, where she got out reluctantly. He then drove to his house and he got out of the car while Nick climbed into the driver’s seat. Mickey walked over to his motorcycle and climbed on while putting his helmet on. “See ya’ Ian.” He said as he drove by Ian’s window. Nick pulled away from Mickey’s house and drove Ian home. When Ian got home he laid on his bed and pulled out his phone. He was about to text Mickey but his phone beeped when he got a text. -Hey Gallagher. How ya feeling?” When Ian saw who the text was from he smiled widely. -Better, I guess. Thanks Mick.” -For what?” -I’m not sure yet Mick. Ask me again in a couple weeks. I’m sure I’ll think of something.” -Okay Gallagher, I will.” -You better!” -Come outside.” Ian looked at his phone for a minute, slightly confused but pushed it aside and headed outside. Mickey was standing near his motorcycle at the fence, smoking a cigarette. “Hey what are you doing here Mickey?” “Thought I’d try and cheer you up Red. Come on.” Mickey gestured for him to come over and he did. “Why?” “You don’t want me to? Alright.” Mickey turned to leave but Ian grabbed his arm and Mickey felt the fire again. “No, I do. I just don’t understand why you want to.” “I don’t need a fucking reason Red. Now, you wanna come with or not?” “Yeah, hang on let me get my jacket and tell Fiona.” Mickey nodded and Ian took off. “Hey slow down Ian!” “Sorry Debbie. Where is Fiona?” “Upstairs talking with Carl while Lip is glaring at him.” She laughed and he smiled as he took off up the stairs. “Hey Fi I’m going out for a while okay.” Ian said matter-of-factly. “Whoa wait.” Fiona and Lip said as Fi dismissed Carl. “Where are you going?” Fiona asked. “Not sure.” Ian answered. “Who are you going with?” Lip asked. “Mickey.” Fiona smiled at the look Ian got when he said Mickey’s name. “When will you be back?” Fiona asked switching back into mom-mode. “Wait Mickey Milkovich?” Lip asked but Ian ignored him. “I don’t know when I’ll be back, so don’t wait up.” Ian said and took off with his jacket from the hook by the stairs. When he got outside Mickey was still there sitting on his bike and looking at his phone with a somewhat angry expression. “Okay. Are we still going?” “Yeah, but we gotta fucking stop somewhere first.” Ian nodded and Mickey gestured for Ian to get on. Ian climbed on. Mickey handed him a helmet and Ian put it on and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist. Mickey took off down the street and Ian felt butterflies at the sensation of Mickey so close to him. When they stopped they were at the Milkovich house. Ian climbed off followed by Mickey who gestured for Ian to follow him. They walked inside and all of Mickey’s brothers and Mandy were there, they were all sitting in the living room. “You want a beer Red?” Mickey asked and Ian shook his head. “Oh right sorry, um how about a soda?” Mickey added and Ian smiled. Mandy hugged Ian and whispered in his ear. “Don’t let my brothers scare you, they are all big softies when pops isn’t around.” Ian smiled and nodded. Mickey came in and handed Ian a soda and Mandy let go of Ian. “Hey guys this is Ian.” Mandy said to her oblivious brothers who were watching tv. They turned to face them and smiled. “Hey I’m Iggy.” “Joey.” Joey said from his spot next to a very similar looking Iggy. “Tony.” “Jamie.” The oldest said while he looked Ian up and down. Mickey huffed and put his hand on the small of Ian’s back and turned him around. He pushed Ian towards the stairs to his studio and Ian didn’t object. Ian walked up the stairs and Mickey smiled. “This is your room?” Ian asked and Mickey sighed. “Yeah, this is my studio.” “Why do you call it your studio?” “Why do you call your room your basement?” “Because that’s what it is.” “Then there you go. Don’t ask stupid fucking questions Gallagher.” Ian laughed and Mickey gestured for him to sit on the couch. Ian sat down and Mickey sighed. “I’ll be right back. I need to deal with something downstairs. Stay here.” Ian nodded. The tone in Mickey’s voice said not to bring it up. Mickey smiled and left his studio. Mickey nodded to Mandy and they walked over to Anna’s room. Mickey walked in and Anna was sitting on her bed, eyes puffy and a lot of tissues surrounding her. Mickey kneeled in front of her and put his hand on her knee. “Hey mama. What happened?” “Your father has been arrested. He was beating a... man for no fucking reason.” “Mama you can say a gay man. I’m not offended. I know how pops is. I know you don’t mean anything by it.” His mom nodded and sniffed. “He will be in jail for three months with overcrowding.” Mickey nodded and Mandy sighed. They both loved and hated their father with equal measure, but they knew their mother loved him and they loved her so they didn’t say anything. “I’m okay now Ace. You can go. If I need something I’ll ask Baby-blue over there.” Mickey nodded and got up to head out of the room. Mandy smiled at their mother before following her brother out. “Hey Mickey, wait.” She said and put her arm on her brothers bicep. “Yeah?” “Please don’t hurt Ian.” “Why the fuck would I hurt Ian?” “I don’t mean physically Mickey, I mean emotionally.” Mickey sighed and nodded. Only a few people in his family know that he’s gay, Iggy, Joey, Mandy, Anna, and Natalie. Their father would kill him if he knew and his other brother’s don’t give a shit unless it involves his safety. Mickey headed up to his studio and Ian was still in the same place on the couch. “Hey you ready to go Gallagher?” “Yeah.” Ian said simply. “Hey you okay?” “Yeah I’m fine. What happened?” “My pops got arrested, no big deal.” Ian nodded and they headed down the stairs. Iggy was standing by the stairs door and he put his hand on Ian’s shoulder, scaring Ian. “Hey Ian. I’m Iggy, Mickey’s brother. I got a question for you.” Ian didn’t say anything just stared at the very intimidating man in front of him. “You gay?” Ian froze and looked at Mickey, who nodded. “Uh ye-yeah.” Iggy just nodded and pulled his hand away and sat back down next to Joey on the couch. Mickey put his hand on the small of Ian’s back and guided him out. Iggy gave Mickey a nod and a thumbs up as they left and Mickey flipped him off. “Sorry ‘bout my brother man.” “It’s fine.” They got on Mickey’s bike and Mickey peeled away from the curb. It took thirty minutes for them to get to the abandoned building Mickey was taking Ian to and another five to walk up the many flights of stairs. When they got to the top Ian sat down and looked around the room, there were beer cans and cigarette butts littered everyone, and a cardboard cutout of a man as a target on the farthest wall. Ian was starting to feel sick but didn’t want to ruin the his time with Mickey so he tried not to focus on the stirring in his stomach. “What is this place?” Ian asked and Mickey turned to him. “Sometimes I come here to get away from everything ya’ know?” “Yeah I have a place I go, but it’s far from Chicago so I don’t go very often.” Mickey nodded understandingly and pulled out his gun and pointed it at the target. He fired and it missed the center by a bit and Ian smiled, remembering all the times he missed when he was in ROTC which was almost never. Ian got up when Mickey fired again and missed. “Your holding the gun wrong Mick, watch.” Ian took the gun and pointed it at the cardboard man. Ian looked at Mickey and showed him how to hold the gun for it’s best accuracy. Ian shot the gun and hit the man exactly where he said he would. First in the stomach, then left shoulder, right shoulder, left leg, right leg, head, heart, dick. “Damn Gallagher, I feel bad for the guy that cheats on you. He doesn’t stand a chance.” Ian laughed and Mickey really wanted to kiss him. “Eh, it’s a perk of ROTC. I gotta train if I want to get into the army as an officer.” “You wanna be an officer huh? Don’t officers get shot first?” “Nah, it all depends on who pulls the trigger first.” Mickey looked at Ian and raised his eyebrows. “Really? Care to elaborate killer?” “Well if you pull the trigger first and you actually know how to use it, then the enemy should be down before they can fire. Simple strategy.” Ian smiled and Mickey grabbed the gun. He pointed it like Ian showed him and aimed for the head and fired. He hits cardboard man right in the middle of his forehead. “Damn!” Mickey yells and turns to Ian who looks very proud. Ian sits down again and sighs. “Ay, what’s wrong?” Mickey says as he sits down next to him on the floor. “Nothing I just, I don’t know? I feel like I know you but I can’t place from where. It’s like deja vu. Some of the things you do, I feel like it’s happened before or I’ve seen it before. Ya’ know?” “Yeah I get that too, just don’t focus on it man. We’ll figure it out eventually, and if we don’t, who gives a fuck, right?” “Yeah.” Ian says and sighs. “Come on let’s get you back. You gotta take your meds in the morning.” Ian nodded and stood up with Mickey’s help.


	6. Fucking Monica

When they got back to Ian’s house Nick was waiting outside, pacing and clearly pissed. “Where the fuck have you been Ian?” “I was with Mickey. What’s your damage?” “Are you serious? What’s my da- You have been gone for hours! You fell off the face of the fucking earth for hours! You weren’t answering your phone! We thought maybe she found you! Are you crazy! You never leave your phone!” Ian winced when Nick said ‘crazy’ and Mickey took a step in front of him. “You need to chill the fuck out! Ian was with me. No chick has been anywhere near him except my sister.” Nick glared at him and Mickey laughed. “Who are you talking about when you say ‘she’?” Ian asked not moving from behind Mickey. Mickey and Nick turned their attention back to him. “Fucking Monica. She came by looking for you. You siblings called to warn me she might stop by.” “Who the fuck is Monica?” Mickey asked. “My adopted mother.” Ian said quietly. Mickey nodded and Nick started walking over to Ian. Before Nick got to Ian, Mickey heard a high pitch voice calling to Ian. “Speak of the devil.” Nick said and looked down the street from the house where Monica was coming right towards Ian. “Ian! Honey I have been looking everywhere for you!” Ian took a few steps back and Mickey stepped in front of him again while Fiona came running out of the house. “Ian?” She saw him and she came over and pulled him into a hug. “Fi what is she doing here. She can’t be here.” Ian asked angrily. “Frank brought her back. Mickey can you take Ian somewhere for me?” “What? Me?” “Yes, you. Monica doesn’t know you. She hopefully won’t be able to find you.” Fiona looked at him and her eyes were practically begging him. He would have said yes anyway but now he wants to apologize for taking too long to answer. “Yeah sure. Where?” “Anywhere away from her.” Fiona said and Monica was getting too close to Ian for Mickey’s comfort. “Ok. Come on.” Mickey said and grabbed Ian’s wrist. Fiona handed Ian his phone and they got back on Mickey’s bike. “Wait! Ian honey where are you going.” Monica yelled as they pulled away. Ian didn’t answer her, just flipped her off as they turned the corner. Fiona laughed and Monica huffed. “Who was the asshole on the bike? He was rude. Taking my fucking son from me. Where did they go Fiona?” “I am not telling you.” Fiona said as she laughed at Monica. “But I want to see my son.” “I don’t care.” Fiona said as she walked inside. Mickey brought Ian back to his house and led him back into his room. “Mickey I don’t feel good.” “Uh okay, I’ll get you blankets or something.” Mickey went back downstairs to get a pillow and blanket for Ian when Mandy walked out of her room. “Hey is Ian upstairs?” “Yeah his mom was there and his sister asked me to get him away from her.” “Why?” “I have no fucking idea. I didn’t have time to ask and Ian ain’t feeling well.” “Ok. Wait I can ask Mama what kind of soup to make.” “No, Mandy it’s not that kind of sick. Ian is bipolar and I don’t even have his new fucking meds. Fucking Monica.” Mickey said angrily. Mandy sighed and nodded. “Let me have your studio tonight, I’ll take of Ian.” “No I got it. Just don’t worry about it. Go back to bed.” Just as Mandy went into her room Natalie came running in the back door. “Hey is Ian okay? Nick told me what happened.” She didn’t wait for his answer she ran up the stairs to his studio and saw Ian laying on the couch. He was curled into the couch facing away from her. Mickey came in behind her with the blankets and the pillow and walked over to him. Ian was sleeping and Mickey didn’t want to wake him. He gently lifted Ian’s head and put the pillow under it. Natalie laid the blanket over him. “Natalie can you ask Nick to bring his meds in case he ends up staying a while?” “Yeah sure, but I’m staying for a bit too. I’ll text him.” Mickey just sighed and sat on his bed. Natalie went downstairs and Mickey stared at the arm of the couch from his bed. He could see tiny bits of Ian’s red hair and he really hoped this wasn’t temporary because then he could spend more time with Ian. At some point Mickey fell asleep and Natalie woke him up. “Nick said Ian will probably be here until tomorrow night. He is gonna bring his meds in an hour.” Mickey nodded sleepily and Natalie left him alone, he looked over at Ian and fell asleep again. Nick showed up a while later and Natalie opened the door so he didn’t wake anyone up. “Here these are the new meds. Here is how he needs to take them, Lip figured it out. Is he doing okay?” “Yes, but they are sleeping.” “Together?” Nick asked. “No! What the fuck? Ian fell asleep on the couch in Mickey’s studio and Mickey is in his bed. I just checked on them.” Nick nodded and waved. Natalie shut the door and went back into Mickey’s studio. She set the pills down with the instructions and a note saying that she went home. She smiled at her sleeping friends and left. When Mickey woke up he looked over at the couch where Ian should have been. “Ian?” Mickey said as he got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Mickey heard some movement in the kitchen downstairs and looked over at the table where Ian’s pill bottles were empty. “Ian?!” Mickey yelled fearfully. He ran down the stairs and saw Ian slouched on the couch across from Iggy on the other couch. Mickey went over to Ian and kneeled in front of him. “Ian where are your pills? Where did they go?” Ian tried to move his arm and Mickey understood. “Who moved you Ian?” Mickey asked but got no response. Mandy came into the living room from her room and Mickey’s eyes widened. “You aren’t in the kitchen?” “No, who’s making all the goddamn noise? Is Ian okay?” Mickey nearly knocked Mandy over as he barreled into the kitchen to see Ian’s mother dumping Ian’s pills down the garbage disposal. “What the fuck are you doing? Those are Ian’s meds! Get the fuck out! Who the fuck let you into my goddamn house?” Iggy lifted his hand in the air slightly. “She said she was here to help Ian.” Iggy said quietly. Mickey glared at her and Monica turned the disposal off. “I am helping Ian. He is not bipolar. He’s just like me! We’re the same! He’s my son. Those pills are not good for him, these are!” She held out a bag of pills and pulled out two of them and walked over to Ian. “Ian, honey, open up. These will make you feel better.” “Get the fuck away from him!” Mickey yelled but she didn’t listen. She tried to put the pills in Ian’s mouth but Iggy smacked her hand away. “Are you crazy! You’re trying to give him oxys? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Iggy yelled and she glared at him. “They will make him feel good.” Monica said and everyone turned their heads when they heard the click of a shotgun being loaded. “I believe my son said to stay away from him. Now get the fuck away from my son’s friend or I am going to shoot you, you crazy bitch!” Monica glared at Anna and stood to face her. “He’s my fucking son, you can’t keep him from me!” Monica yelled and suddenly Frank was waltzing into the living room. “There’s my wife and son. The fruit of my loins. Hello Mrs. Milkovich. I’m Frank Gallagher and we are only here to get our son.” Franks said as he picked Ian up. Mickey tried to punch him but Iggy grabbed him and pulled him away. “We can go get him later but we can’t let dad find out he was here Mickey.” Iggy whispered to Mickey and Mickey nodded reluctantly. Ian was just laying there and Mickey felt sick. Anna nodded at Frank and he started to carry Ian out of the house when Mandy spoke up. “If anything happens to him, I swear to god, you are gonna wish my mother had shot your sorry ass.” She said angrily and Monica smiled. “He’s my baby, I wouldn’t let anything happen to him.” Monica said and Mickey nearly threw up. Something about the way she said it make Mickey want to kill her. Anna sighed when they leave and set the gun down. “Now can any of my precious children tell me what the fuck just happened?” Anna asked angrily. “Ian’s fucked.” Mickey said fuming and stormed up to his studio. He looked out of his window and saw Frank putting Ian in the backseat of Monica’s car. Frank got into his own car and drove away while Monica drove in the opposite direction with Ian. Mickey pulled out his phone and dialed the number. “Yes Mickey?” “I need your help Kenya.” “Be there in five.” Kenya said and hung up. Mickey emerged from behind the door and his family looked at him. “Mickey-” Mandy started but was interrupted by a banging on the door. Mickey opened it and walked out. “What is your nine-one-one?” Kenya asked. “My friend’s parents took him from our fucking house right before I called you and I need you to find him.” “Mickey I can’t go find your friend because you didn’t want him to leave.” “No! He’s sick and his mother is beyond bat-shit crazy and she took him. He gets so depressed he can’t move or he get’s so happy he doesn’t sleep.” “He is bipolar?” “Yes Kenya!” “Okay I will find him. I need a description of him and his mother.” “Ian, he’s tall, redhead, strong build, white, green eyes. Monica, average height, blonde hair, white, green eyes like Ian’s but more faded.” “Okay, don’t worry Mickey, have I ever let you down before?” “No, but this is different, I don’t want you to find him, I need you to.” Kenya nodded and got into her car and drove away. Mickey went back inside and Mandy stood right in front of him to block his path. “What the fuck was that about Mickey?” “None of your fucking business Mandy. Let’s just say I’m taking matters into my own fucking hands.” Mickey pushed past her and she scoffed. Ian could hear his mother talking in the front seat and he just wanted to sleep. She stopped at a house and pulled Ian out to go in with her. She walked in and sat Ian down on the floor. “Bob this is my son Ian.” “I thought you said your son was black.” “He is, but this isn’t my baby, this is my favorite Ian. I brought him with me.” “What the fuck is wrong with him?” Bob asked as she kicked Ian’s arm. “Nothing he’s just tired. Look Bob, we can be a family now.” “No you told me you were bringing home a black baby, not a white twink. Get rid of him.” Bob bit as she took off down the hall with Monica on her heels. Mickey grabbed a beer and went up to his studio and laid on his bed. Iggy knocked on his door. “Mickey?” Iggy walked in and sat on the floor next to Mickey’s bed. “The fuck do you want?” Mickey asked and Iggy sighed. “I’m sorry about Ian, I didn’t think that would happen. I thought she was here to help him, he was all mopey and shit and when she brought him down, he was practically the walking dead.” Mickey sighed and looked at Iggy. “I know.” “I’m really, really sor- Wait, what? You aren’t mad?” “No, but next time don’t let random fucking strangers into the goddamn house.” Mickey said and Iggy nodded as he got up to leave the room. Monica got Ian off of the floor and put him in the car. She got in and took off down the road with Ian swaying in the backseat. Monica stopped at a truck stop and told him she was going to get him some food. A few minutes later Monica came back and set the food next to Ian in the backseat. A man come up to Monica and she smiled and kissed him. “Hey Walter! W- What are you doing here?” “Came to see you, baby.” Walter said and Monica smiled. “Well I have to go. I have my son Ian with me.” “I know somewhere we can take him and we can be alone for a while.” Walter said and Monica hugged him. “Of course, you do.” Ian couldn’t protest as they peeled away and left him at an abandoned house. Mickey got a call from Kenya two days later and he answered it on the first ring. “Hey! What is going on? Did you find him?” “No, not yet anyway. We have spotted Monica a few times but there is no trace of a redhead anywhere near her.” “What are you saying? That Ian’s de-” He started but she cut him off. “No Mickey I am not saying that Ian is dead but that is always a possibility. The boys and I believe the there is a 65% chance that his mother just abandoned him somewhere.” “What’s the other 35%?” “That is the possibility of Ian being dead.” Mickey felt his stomach drop at that number. “That’s a pretty fucking high number!” “I know Mickey, but it’s the facts.” Mickey scoffed. “Let me know when you find him alive.” Mikey said and Kenya breathed an okay before Mickey hung up. Mickey walked into the security department of his father’s company. Daniel, a surveillance monitor in the tech department, walked up to him. “Chief we have had two attempted break-ins since the boss’s incarceration. What should we do?” “Were any attempts successful?” “No.” “Then don’t change anything. Why fuck up a good system?” Daniel nodded and walked away to the tech department. Whenever Terry is arrested Mickey is immediately put in charge by reputation, he really did become head of security, like Terry said when he was a kid. Mickey loved his job but these past few days he hated being at work, he wanted to be out looking for Ian. Mandy came up to him and she punched him in the arm gently. “Heard anything from Ian?” “No.” Mickey said and Mandy nodded. She pulled the book from her and opened it to the stocks page. “Sales have increased, at this rate we might actually have to expand and open at another location as well as this one.” She said happily. Mandy loved her job as the books keeper. She kept track of sales and inventory, Iggy helps with inventory since Mandy doesn’t know anything about drugs besides weed. Mickey nodded and she sighed. “Mickey I know you are mad at us because of the whole Ian-thing, but you can’t stay angry forever, it’s not healthy.” She said as she walked away. Mickey snorted and took off to his office to go through paperwork. A week later Natalie and Nick came up to Mickey holding hands. “Look I get that you two are together and you stole my best-friend, but you don’t have to fucking flaunt it.” He said as he stormed past them to get back over to the security monitors on the other side of the room. “Geez what’s up with you Mickey?” Nick asked and Mickey just glared a him. “Mickey is upset because Kenya can’t find Ian and he feels like it’s all his fault, when it’s not!” Natalie said with a finger pointed at Mickey.” “Who’s Kenya?” Nick asked. “Kenya is Mickey and his dad’s private de-” “Shut the fuck up Natalie! There is a fucking reason she’s called private. What the fuck do you want? I’m working!” “I’m leaving for a while, just wanted to make sure you would call if you heard anything from Ian?” Nick asked and Mickey nodded before going back to work. “Bye Mickey.” Natalie said as they left his office. Mickey focused on his work so he could ignore his consistent thoughts of Ian. Nick left the next day and Natalie hung out with Mickey for two days straight. Mickey ignored his family except for Iggy and sometimes Mandy for another three days before they finally cracked and apologized. When Mickey wanted to shut you out in the cold, you could get frostbite. Another week after Nick left and Natalie finally stopped whining about Nick being gone and bugging Mickey about Ian, whom he still hadn’t heard from. It had been two weeks since Mickey had last seen Ian, It was driving him fucking insane and he snapped on everyone who asked about Ian. A week after that Kenya called and Mickey answered it as quickly as he could without toppling over the stack of papers on his desk. “Hello?” “Mickey where are you?” “Work.” “I found him, I’m bringing him to you.” Mickey’s heart was racing from three words, I found him. “Ok. I’ll be waiting outside.” Kenya hung up and Mickey finished what he had been doing and headed out front. He took a cigarette out and lit it while taking a long drag. A few minutes later Kenya pulled up and got out of the car. “Where is he?” “In the car. I should warn you he is a bit eccentric at the moment, he kissed my cheeks when I approached him at the club and he is acting erratic.” “Wait, what club?” “The Fairytale, he is working there as a dancer and bartender.” Mickey nodded even though he hated the thought of Ian dancing for a bunch of geriatric viagroids. She smiled and walked over to Ian’s door and opened it. Mickey gave her a questioning look. “Child-safety lock.” He nodded and Ian climbed out of the car. “Where the fuck am I? You took me from my fri- Mickey!” Mickey jumped when Ian called his name and before he could answer Ian pulled him into a hug. Ian squeezed hard and Mickey would have enjoyed it if it wasn’t for Ian clearly being manic. Ian let go and smiled at Mickey. “Hey Red. How ya’ doing?” “I’m doing great, fantastic even. You look great Mickey! Is this where you work? It’s big.” Mickey nodded and smiled. “Ian do you know that you’re manic?” Ian’s face dropped and he looked at Mickey. “Now why the fuck would you say that Mickey? Of course I would know if I was manic.” Mickey nodded and put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. “Sorry.” Ian’s smile was back and he walked past Mickey to get a little closer to the building. “Can I go in?” “No the boys are all on high alert we have had a few break-ins and they might shoot you.” Mickey said and Ian looked back at the building. Mickey pulled out his phone and dialed Fiona’s number. “Mickey?” “Yeah, hey Fiona. I have Ian here with me. He’s manic.” Fiona sighed and Mickey could already see her pinching the bridge of her nose. “Bring him home we will call the clinic and see what they will do if he won’t take his meds, as always.” “Ok. Be there soon.” Mickey told her as he hung up. “Ay Gallagher wanna go for a ride?” Mickey asked while he gestured to his bike and Ian smile only got bigger as he nodded eagerly. They drove off and Mickey took the long way to the Gallagher house, enjoying the fact that Ian wasn’t dead. When they got to the Gallagher house Fiona was sitting on the steps waiting for them. “Hey Ian, you’re back. It’s so good to see you!” Fiona said as she pulled Ian into a hug. “Hey Fi! I missed you!” Ian said and Fiona pulled him inside with a gesture of her head for Mickey to come in too. He smiled and followed her in. Fiona sat Ian at the kitchen table where a woman was sitting along with Lip, Debbie, and Carl. Ian smiled at them but frowned at the woman. “Guys why is my doctor here?” “Because you are manic again Ian.” Lip said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “No I’m not! Like I told Mickey, I would know if I was manic.” Lip pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his photos. He pulled up a video of Ian talking to the camera and put it in front of Ian’s face. “Hey Ian! It’s Ian as you can see. If someone in our family is showing you this video then you fell off the meds again or fucking Monica threw you off. This is me-you talking you need to listen to them and let the doctor most likely sitting next to you help you. You are doing so much better when you are on the meds, the proof is literally talking to you right now!” Video Ian said and laughed. Mickey smiled at the sound of a real Ian laugh, not the manic Ian laugh. The video Ian continued. “If you don’t let them help you, you are going to end up in the psych ward again and I know I-you don’t want to go back there. So please do as they say and don’t argue.” The video ended and everyone looked at Ian with expectant looks, he huffed and looked right back at them. “Fine, fix me, but I won’t be happy about it.” “Yes you will.” Fiona said and everyone smiled comfortingly at him. The doctor handed three bottles of medication to Fiona. “Risperdal, Valium, and Lithium. Basic cocktail, should work fairly quickly.” the doctor said simply. Fiona nodded and handed Ian one of each. Ian swallowed them and opened his mouth for Fiona to check, a habit from his few trips to the psych ward. She smiled and Ian walked towards the door to his basement. Ian turned back around and gestured for Mickey to come with him. Mickey nodded and waved to everyone. He followed Ian down to the basement and sat next on him on the couch. “Ay come on Gallagher, don’t mope.” “I’m not. I just don’t like what Valium does to me.” “Well, it’s gonna help you get fucking better, so don’t complain man and you only have to take that until you get back to the way you were before right?” Ian tipped his head and nodded. “Can you stay for a while? I don’t wanna be alone.” “Sure Red. I’ll stick around for a bit, you got beer?” Ian looked at him and smirked while he raised his eyebrow. “My dad is Frank Gallagher, the maker of the world’s most potent beer, and you don’t think I have any? What was it you said about dumb questions? Oh right! Don’t fucking ask them!” Ian said and Mickey laughed. “Ok, alright. I probably should have fucking thought about it before I asked.” Ian nodded as he got up and walked over to his mini fridge. “Frank’s?” Ian asked and Mickey nodded. He pulled out one of Frank’s beers and a soda for himself. He handed the beer to Mickey and sat back down on his legs, like a kid. “You seem better already, what did I tell ya’?” Mickey said as he smacked Ian’s knee lightly. Ian smiled and sighed as he turned on his tv to Spongebob. “It’s the Valium. I will fall asleep pretty soon.” Mickey nodded and Ian opened his soda. “Tell me about your family.” Mickey said and Ian smiled. “My family is a train-wreck. Why would you want to hear about them?” Ian said in between chuckles. Mickey laughed at him. “I don’t fucking know, thought it would distract you from falling asleep or something.” Ian sighed and sat back against the couch. “Ok. My older sister Fiona is like our mother she took care of all of us growing up. Lip is the genius of the family, he takes care of us when Fiona can’t, which isn’t very often. Debbie, my youngest sister, she is the sweetest of us Gallagher's, besides Liam, the baby of course.” “Debbie is the little redhead right? She is sweeter than you? Really?” Ian blushed a little when Mickey called him sweet and he really hoped Mickey hadn’t noticed, but he did. “Uh yeah, and then there is Carl, we are all pretty sure he is a future serial killer, but honestly I think it is a phase, hopefully he will grow out of it. Then there is Liam, Monica had once come back with this guy she was with named Robert, he was an asshole. They wanted to take Liam, but the only way they could do it was if Frank wasn’t Liam’s biological father. They took Liam to get the paternity test and it turns out that he really is Frank and Monica’s kid, we were all pretty shocked. My adopted dad Frank, who is a complete prick. Monica, fucking Monica, that should be self explanatory. Then there is me, the adopted, crazy Gallagher.” Ian said and Mickey sucked his teeth. “You forgot redhead, badass, gay, and army boy.” Mickey said as he took a drink of his beer. Ian smiled at him. “The army thing was just a fantasy I can’t really be in the army because of the whole bipolar thing, but enough about me. Tell me about your family? If you aren’t already scared off by mine?” “My family is… I don’t even know what we are.” “Dysfunctional?” “Yes, that's what we are, dysfunctional. Well there is my pops, Terry, he is the major drug lord in Chicago and most other cities in Illinois. My mama Anna, she is great, she has connections to dealers all over the place and she keeps Terry at bay. Jamie my oldest brother, well he is fucking rude and intimidating, but all Milkovich's are scary.” “You aren’t.” Ian said and Mickey gave him a ‘yeah, okay’ look and continued. “Tony is like a boss, he takes charge, he got a girl pregnant a few years back and got promoted by dad as the guy who closes sales with new customers and stuff so he isn’t in danger and can leave to take care of Tania if he needs to, his daughter. The twins Iggy and Joey are inseparable, they are my favorites of all my brothers. And Mandy, she is the sweetest of us all, she’s my sister from birth, we had the same parents and we were adopted together. I’m real fucking protective of her.” Ian smiled sleepily. “Your family doesn’t sound bad and I like Mandy a lot, she is like you.” Ian said as he turned his attention to the tv where the Fairly Oddparents was now on. After a little while Ian had fallen asleep and his head had started on Mickey’s shoulder but ended up on his lap. Mickey smiled and picked Ian up just as Fiona came down the stairs. Mickey laid Ian down on his bed and pulled Ian’s shoes and jacket off and pulled the covers over him. “Hey, he finally fall asleep?” “Yeah, I was just about to leave.” “No, you can stay in the guest room it’s late.” “Nah, thanks though, I don’t wanna fucking intrude.” Fiona walked up to him and gave him her mom stare. “Mickey Milkovich you will sleep here, you look exhausted. You will not be driving a motorcycle right now. You will be no use to Ian if you die in an accident. So do you want to sleep down here on the couch or in the guest room?” “Down here I guess.” Mickey shrugged and she nodded. “I will go get you a blanket and how many pillows do you use?” “Uh, one is fine.” She left and came back with a pillow and blanket. Mickey laid down on the couch and took one last look over at Ian before he fell asleep.


	7. Rememberance

Mickey woke up to someone touching his shoulder gently. “Mickey. Mick. Get up man, I thought I was the one on Valium.” Ian laughed and Mickey smiled. Mickey opened his eyes and Ian was kneeling next to the couch, his hand still on Mickey’s shoulder. “Alright.” Mickey said as he waved at Ian and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Ian stood up and walked over to his bathroom. Mickey could hear him getting his pill bottles. Mickey got up and walked over to the bathroom and stood against the doorframe. Ian put the pills in his mouth and swallowed. Ian looked at Mickey and was about to open his mouth but Mickey shook his hand at him. Ian nodded and put the pill bottles back in the cabinet. “You wanna take a shower?” Mickey raised his eyebrows at him with a smirk and Ian laughed and continued. “Not with me.” Mickey laughed and nodded. “Sure, let me go get my clothes from my bike.” “You planned on spending the night?” Ian asked with a grin. “Nah man, I always have a spare set of clothes in the seat of my bike.” “Oh really? Why?” “Me and Natalie have a lot of unplanned sleepovers.” Ian’s face fell a little. “Oh you and Natalie, huh. I don’t think Nick is gonna be down for a threesome.” “Not like that man, she has been my best friend since a while after I was adopted. She isn’t really my type anyway.” Mickey said as he swiped his thumb across his bottom lip, he wanted to kiss Ian again. Ian walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the closet next to the bathroom and handed it to Mickey to stop himself from kissing the dark-haired boy. “I’ll get the water running while you get your get your clothes. My shower is confusing. It’s hard to turn on but easy to turn off.” Ian said as he walked back into his bathroom. Mickey went outside and grabbed his clothes and headed back inside. Mickey walked into the bathroom and saw Ian leaning into the shower, trying to get the temperature right so it didn’t burn Mickey. Mickey could see Ian’s v-line where his shirt came up as he was reaching for the showerhead. Ian finally got the temperature right and he pushed away from the shower. Ian saw that Mickey was staring at his hip, not only was Ian’s v-line in Mickey’s line of sight but a very long scar that Mickey hadn’t seen before because of the towel. “It’s nothing I’ve had worse.” Ian said and Mickey felt his deja vu hit like a ton of bricks. He remembered Ian saying that when he was a kid. He could see the little redhead sitting next to him now, face bloody and hip bleeding. He remembered everything, up until the moment Ian was adopted. Mickey was brought back to the present when Ian snapped in his face, he was staring at himself and Ian in the mirror. “Ian?” “Yeah? Are you okay Mick?” “What orphanage were you in?” “Um, I don’t remember the name but it was run by a woman named Mrs. Rose, why?” “Ian?” “Mickey seriously what’s going on? You are kind of scaring me.” “You don’t remember me?” “What am I supposed to be remembering Mickey?” “The Orphanage, we were there together. We were best friends. You got that scar when three older boys were beating you up, ten years ago, I helped you. Mandy cleaned your leg up and you asked me if I wanted to play cards with you on your bed. Any of this ringing a bell?” Ian suddenly looked horrified. He never told anyone how he got that scar. He hadn’t thought about the little boy from the Orphanage in years. Best friend not boyfriend. Ian remembered telling Fiona, Had he been talking about Mickey? “Holy shit. Mickey?” Mickey laughed and Ian smiled and threw his arms around him. “I haven’t seen you in ten years. What the fuck? Where the fuck have you been? Why didn’t you tell me it was you, asshole.” “I would have, if I had known it was you.” “ Right. Now can you take your shower so we can talk about where the fuck you have been for ten goddamn years.” Ian said as he pulled away from Mickey who laughed. “Yeah.” Ian walked out of the bathroom and fell on his bed. Mickey came out of the bathroom fully clothed fifteen minutes later and he was drying his hair when Ian threw his arms around him again. “I hate you so much right now. You lied. You never wrote or came to find me.” “I know, but hey, it wasn’t my fault. I got adopted the day after you did.” “Really?” Ian asked as he pulled away and looked Mickey in the eyes. “Yeah. Our fucked up luck, huh?” Ian laughed and sat down. “What happens now? Do we go back to the way things were?” “Nah man, we’re different people now.” Mickey said as he sat next to Ian on his bed. “I mean we could be best friends again but we aren’t kids anymore, shit has changed.” Ian said and Mickey nudged him. “Don’t get all depressed man, we can be friends again. We are friends.” “Yeah but that was before we remembered that we knew each other. Doesn’t that change things?” “Not if you don’t want it to.” Mickey said as he swiped his bottom lip and looked Ian in the eyes. “When did you become wise?” “Ay fuck you man. I’m trying to make you feel better, but I do mean everything I said.” Ian smiled and Mickey laughed. “What?” Ian asked. “Remember on the roof at the abandoned building and we said we would figure out why we thought we knew each other?” Mickey asked fighting to bite back his laugh. “Yeah?” “We figured it out.” Mickey laughed and Ian punched him hard in the arm. They started playfully wrestling. They stood up and Mickey got Ian in a headlock. Ian got his head out of the crook of Mickey’s arm and he pushed Mickey onto the bed and jumped on top of him and pinned his arms above his head. Mickey bit his lip when Ian licked his lips and they were about to kiss when Ian’s phone rang, he nervously climbed off of Mickey and answered it. “He-hello?” “Ian? Ian Is that you?” Nick asked frantically through the phone. “Yeah Nick, it’s me.” Ian said as he watched Mickey climb off the bed and smack himself in the head. Ian gave him a questioning look. “I was supposed to call Nick when I heard anything from you.” Mickey whispered and Ian nodded. “When did you get back? Why didn’t Mickey call? Why didn’t you call?” “Yesterday, Mickey didn’t find out until thirty minutes ago and I was manic.” “Oh, well I won’t be back for a month and I want to see you as soon as I get back.” “Oh right you went on that ‘study abroad’ thing huh? I completely forgot.” “It’s okay I just wanted to make sure you knew. I’ll talk to you in a few days?” “Yeah. See ya’ Nick.” Ian hung up and sighed. “Why didn’t you call him Mickey?” “I forgot man, we were fucking talking and then you fell asleep, I put you in your bed, then your sister said I wasn’t allowed to fucking leave, then I got up, and remembered who the fuck you are, if you forgot! It’s been a really fucking weird twenty-four hours.” “Ok! I’m sorry, you’re right.” Ian started laughing and Mickey couldn’t stop himself from joining him. “Oh my god! I can’t believe I forgot about this, us.” Ian said breathlessly. “Yeah me neither.” Their laughter came to a sudden halt when they both heard something break upstairs. They looked at each other briefly before Ian got up and ran up the stairs with Mickey following behind him. “What the fuck happened Debbie? You are supposed to be watching Liam!” “I am! What the hell are you talking about?” Ian pointed at the floor where a glass bowl was shattered around Liam. Mickey bent down and picked Liam up so he wouldn’t get hurt. Debbie looked at Ian and sighed. “I walked away for two seconds to grab his bottle from the living room, I’m sorry.” “Don’t worry about it Debbs. Mickey can you put Liam in his playpen please?” “Yeah where is it?” Mickey asked as he hoisted Liam higher on his hip. “No I got it Ian.” Debbie said and reached for Liam. “No.” Ian said angrily. “What? Why not?” “Because I said no Debbie, just leave Liam alone. There is one in the basement Mickey, be careful please.” “Don’t worry I got the little guy.” Mickey said and he headed down the stairs. Debbie looked at Ian and huffed. “You won’t let me take Liam, but you will let a random stranger?” “He isn’t a stranger Debbie, he’s Mickey.” “Yes he is a stranger Ian! Just because he is your friend doesn’t make him Liam’s!” “You forget who went looking for me when Monica took me! Who brought me home!” Ian said louder than he had intended to. Debbie looked at him and her eyes softened. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say he isn’t a good person, but we don’t know him.” “It doesn’t matter, I trust him.” Ian said sternly and Debbie nodded and headed up to her room. Mickey stood at the top of the stairwell, unsure if he had heard right. Ian trusted him over his sister? Mickey couldn’t make sense of it, but he pushed the thought aside and walked into the kitchen next to Ian. Ian gave him a small smile and Mickey sat the baby monitor on the counter. Ian sat on his knees and started picking up the pieces of glass when Lip came barreling through the kitchen, clearly drunk. Lip was walking and he kicked Ian’s right arm onto a huge piece of glass just under it. “Son of a bitch!” Ian screamed when the glass broke the skin deeply and his forearm started bleeding. Lip was too drunk to hear and he kept walking towards the stairs and into his bedroom. Mickey grabbed Ian’s arm and pulled him over to the sink. “Hold your fucking breath Gallagher. This is gonna hurt real bad.” Ian nodded and sucked in a breath as Mickey pulled the glass out. Ian gasped and Mickey grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Ian’s arm. “That hurt like a bitch.” Mickey laughed and Ian smiled at him. “We gotta take you to a fucking hospital Red.” “Nah V is a doctor. I can just head over to her and Kev’s place. She can patch this up with her eyes closed.” “Who are V and Kev?” “Veronica and Kevin Ball, V is head doctor at Chicago General and Kev owns The Alibi Room, that big bar down the street. They have twin daughters about Liam’s age too.” “Ok. If that’s where you wanna go then what the fuck are we waiting for?” Ian nodded and started heading down the stairs to the basement before Mickey grabbed his arm. “What? I have to get Liam.” “You really fucking want your baby brother to see you with a bloody towel hanging from your damn arm? You want to have to fucking carry him with that arm?” Ian shook his head and Mickey walked down and grabbed Liam. Ian grabbed Liam’s coat and put it on the very tired toddler. Ian grabbed his and Mickey’s jackets and they pulled them on and walked outside. Mickey had thought they were going to have to take the El or ride his bike but Ian only walked next door and pushed the door open. “V? Kev? Is anyone home? I really need some help V.” Suddenly V came running down the stairs in a bathrobe. “What the hell? What’s wrong Ian?” “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything, but...” Instead of telling her Ian held up his arm and her eyes widened. Mickey could tell she just snapped into doctor mode. “Ian sit down and get that damn towel off. Kev! Okay Ian put pressure on it. Tell me what happened.” “Debbie was watching Liam and she walked away. Liam broke a glass bowl and Mickey took him away from the shards. Lip came in drunk, again. When he was trying to get to his room he kicked my arm onto a big piece of glass while I trying to pick them up. After Lip had left, Mickey pulled the glass out and put the towel around it.” “Kev! Who the hell is Mickey?” V asked and Mickey waved at her. “Smart thinking, although next time leave the glass in, it will prevent the patient from bleeding out until a doctor can see them.” “Got it. Hopefully I never have to fucking do it again.” “He not angry at what you said V that is just the way he talks.” Ian said quietly as Mickey set Liam down with the two girls on the floor. Kev came down the stairs in his robe and boxers and walked into the kitchen. “What babe?” “Get my medical kit, please?” Kev grabbed the kit out of the kitchen and came into the living room. “Holy shit Ian! What the fuck did you do to get that? You been hanging around the South Side again?” Mickey’s eyes widened and he looked at Ian who shook his head. “Nah, haven’t been over there in a while.” “I still don’t know why you go over there anyway. When you gonna tell us the big secret?” Ian laughed and Kev grunted. “Fine don’t tell us.” V said and smiled at Ian. Ian smiled back and V finished stitching his arm. She cut the string and put a big bandage on it. “Come back tonight and I’ll put a new bandage on it ok? Do not tear the stitches!” “Yeah, okay, thanks V. See ya’.” Ian said as he started to head towards the door. Liam grabbed Ian’s wounded arm gently and Ian winced very subtly but Mickey noticed and he picked Liam up, releasing the child’s grip on Ian’s hand. Ian walked outside and headed towards the house where Fiona’s car was now parked. Ian sent Liam in with Carl to play with Fiona and he grabbed a few things from the basement, not telling Mickey what he was doing. “Are you ok? You seem kinda weird Gallagher.” “I’m fine Mickey I just need to figure out where I put it.” “Figure out where you put what?” Ian was digging through a drawer in his dresser when he finally stopped and pulled out a big bag of cash. “Where the fuck did you get that?” Mickey asked stunned that he could fit that big ass bag in his dresser. “Hush money from Frank. Been saving it a while.” Ian said and ran up the stairs. Mickey sighed and followed him up, “What are you going to do with it?” “Are you coming or not, Mick?” Mickey sighed and smiled. “Of fucking course I’m coming. We got fucking catching up to do. I gotta make sure you aren’t manic or some shit too.” Ian laughed. “I’m not manic, but if that will get you to come with me then it works for me.” Mickey laughed and followed Ian out the door. Fiona was sitting on the grass with Liam and she stood up when she saw Ian come out. “Hey, is that Frank’s hush money? I will never understand why you don’t just take it to the bank when he gives it to you.” Ian tipped his head with a smirk. Just then Lip came out and stood against the railing of the porch stairs so he could smoke a cigarette. Fiona looked over at him quickly before turning her attention back to Ian, she noticed the white bandage on his arm and went into mom-mode immediately. “Ian what the fuck happened to your arm?” Fiona asked as she grabbed his hand to inspect the already covered wound. “Oh, earl-” Ian started but Lip cut him off as he too looked at Ian’s arm. “Did he do that to you?” Lip asked referring to Mickey as he walked over. Lip was getting too close and Mickey doesn’t back down so Ian knew this would end up being a fight. He put his wounded arm against Lip’s chest and pushed him away from Mickey with one hand, his other hand holding the bag with the money. “No, Mickey did not do this Lip. You did! As I was about to fucking tell Fiona, like an hour ago you came home drunk and kicked my arm onto a piece of glass when I was trying to clean up the bits from the bowl Liam shattered. Mickey didn’t do anything except pull the glass out.” Ian said angrily and Lip looked incredibly confused. “No I didn’t.” “Yes you did Lip, you are still drunk now, just not as drunk.” Ian said calmly and turned to face Fiona again. “Can I borrow your car for a few hours Fiona?” “Uh, yeah, don’t get into an accident please.” Ian nodded and grabbed Mickey’s elbow, since he was still ready to fight if it came down to it. “Come on Mick.” Mickey didn’t fight him as he pulled him across the yard. Mickey got into the passenger seat and sighed. “Where are we going Red?” “The bank first.” Mickey nodded and Ian pulled away from the house. Ian got out of the car to deposit the money when they got to bank and Mickey had chosen to stay in the car. Mickey could see Ian through the transparent glass of the windows. He was talking to some tall old guy who was getting very close to Ian. Mickey got out of the car and walked in. “Ian can we go now?” Mickey said as he walked over and stood next to Ian when he saw the guy reach his hand out to touch Ian. Mickey crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah. Just a minute. I want a different banker now! I get that you are gay, but I’m not fucking interested! If I don’t get another banker right now, I am going to take my business elsewhere.” “Alright, right away sir, I will request that I be transferred to another client.”  Ian’s banker said slowly, as if he thought Ian was going to change his mind. “Yeah you can go harass some other poor teenager.” Mickey said suddenly and Ian raised his eyebrows at him with a smirk. Mickey kept his face neutral even though he wanted to smile back, now isn’t the time. The banker left and a woman came and took his place a few minutes later. “I am so sorry you were having problems with your other banker, I hope I can do better! My name is Anita, how can I help you today?” She asked happily. “I would like to deposit this money into my bank account, in my file, it explains the why I bring in so much at a time, so you don’t accuse me of being a robber or anything.” Ian said and Anita looked into his file. “Ah, I see, son of Frank Gallagher, you are good at saving money, understandable. Okay if you will follow me please.” “I’ll be in the car Ian.” “Okay Mick, I'll be out in a second.” Mickey nodded and walked outside and Ian followed Anita into the deposit room. “Is that your boyfriend, he is very cute!” Anita asked and Ian chuckled nervously. “Uh, no, he is a um childhood friend. But yeah he is kind of cute, badass cute, not like kitten cute, or something.” Anita laughed and Ian smiled at her. “If you like him why don’t you ask him if he is gay?” She asked as she opened his safe. “I’m kind of chicken, believe me, my friend Nick already torchered me about it.” “Well, you know the saying, ‘everything you want is on the other side of fear.’ Kind of cliche but it’s true.” Anita said and Ian smiled at her as he put the money inside the safe and she locked it again and they walked out of the deposit room. “Thank you Anita, for the advice. See you next time I come to deposit.” “Bye Mr. Gallagher.” “Call me Ian, please, Mr. Gallagher is my fucked up father.” “Ok, bye Ian.” Anita said with a laugh as she headed back to her new desk. Ian walked outside and climbed into the car. “Hey, how is the new banker?” Mickey asked and Ian sighed. “Good she didn’t try to hit on me. Probably because she thought you were my boyfriend, and maybe because I’m gay.” Ian and Mickey both froze. Ian hadn’t meant to say that, he hadn’t meant to tell Mickey what the banker said. “Shit, I’m sorry Mick, I told her you weren’t my, that you aren’t g-” Mickey cut Ian off. He didn’t want to lie to Ian about his being gay. “Relax Red, I ain’t mad.” “You aren’t?” “No, I mean it did look like I was your fucking boyfriend, I can’t fucking blame her. As long as you told her we weren’t together then everything’s cool.” Mickey said and looked at Ian. “Yeah I did.” Ian said while he looked at Mickey looking at him. They stayed that way for a little while, staring into each other’s eyes. Their eyes saying a million things that words never could. They were both about to say something when their gaze was broken by the sound of a car horn. “Hey, hurry the fuck up! I want this spot. Take your fucking make-out session somewhere else boys.” The driver yelled from behind them, he sounded disgusted and Ian didn’t like that at all. Mickey glared at the driver for the accusation and his homophobia while Ian laughed and climbed out of the car followed by Mickey. Ian leaned against the guys window and Mickey saw the man swallow and he couldn’t blame him. Ian looked incredibly hot and scary when he was being intimidating, even to a Milkovich. “Look man, you see me and my friend over there, we were not making out and I don’t like that you immediately assumed that we were and even if we had been that’s none of your fucking business. Also I didn’t like your blatant homophobic tone when you speak, so fuck off and find another spot before I bash your head in with a fucking baseball bat. Got it?” The man nodded and Ian reached in and patted his cheek. “Good.” Ian said as he backed away from the car and the man sped off. “Damn Gallagher. How do you go from sweet redhead to badass redhead in less than five seconds. You scared the shit out of him.” Ian blushed and tipped his head. “It’s a gift, hanging in the Southside has it’s perks.” Ian said and Mickey smiled. “Southside huh?” “Yeah, I go over there sometimes.” “Why?” “I do research for something sometimes.” “Oh so that’s the big secret huh?” “No Kev was just being an ass, I’m not keeping it from anyone. The research is just- It’s complicated.” Mickey nodded and Ian pulled out of the parking lot and started driving. “So, where are we going Red?” “Mickey relax. We will be there soon.” Mickey shut up for the rest of the drive and just glanced at Ian every few minutes. Ian looked very cute when he was trying to focus. They stopped outside a forest looking area and Ian climbed out of the car excitedly after setting his phone and wallet down in the glove-box, Mickey doing the same. “Come on, we’re really close!” Ian yelled like a child at Disney Land and Mickey laughed and followed him into the trees. The stopped a ways in and Ian sat next to a somewhat deep stream that you wouldn’t know was there if you didn’t know where to look. Ian sighed and smiled when his hand touched the water. “What is this place?” Mickey asked as he looked around, it was beautiful and enclosed, like they were hiding and the water was reflecting onto Ian’s face and it made Mickey smile. “I told you on the roof, I have a safe place too. This is it. Nobody knows about it but me and, well now you. I come here whenever I need to get away from everything.” Mickey looked at Ian and smirked. “What?” Ian asked and Mickey laughed and pushed Ian into the water and followed him in. They got into a splash fight before Mickey heard his phone ringing from inside the car. “Damn, is that ringtone loud enough for you Mick?” Ian laughed and Mickey smiled. They both climbed out of the water and headed back to the car. Mickey reached in and grabbed his phone with Ian grabbed some of the spare towels Fiona keeps in the trunk. Mickey read Iggy’s emergency number on the missed call screen and he started panicking and dialed the number. “Iggy? What happened? What’s with the 9-1-1?” “You need to back to headquarters, like now.” “Why? What the fuck happened?” Ian walked over with the towels and his previous smile was gone and replaced by worry. “Cops might be coming soon and dad isn’t here. They will close us down for like a month if no one in charge is here.” “Okay, I’m on my fucking way. You and pops both owe me big fucking time.” Mickey hung up. “Where do I need to take you?” Ian asked and Mickey smiled at him. “I gotta go back to work, some shit is going down and my pops ain’t there.” Ian nodded and they dried off as best they could and climbed into the car, grabbing their wallets and phones. Ian drove as fast and they got there shortly. Mickey looked out the window and saw Iggy biting his fingernails and pacing at the door. Mickey looked at Ian and saw that he looked almost upset that Mickey was leaving. “Hey don’t worry Ian, I’ll see you soon, okay?” Ian nodded and Mickey climbed out of the car. Suddenly something in Ian snapped. “Wait Mickey!” “Yeah?” Mickey said as he stuck his head arms in through Ian’s window to lean against the car. “Ia-” Mickey didn’t get to finish because Ian’s lips crashed against his and Ian pulled away quickly and started cursing himself. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t ha-” Ian muttered as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. “Ian!” Mickey said and Ian looked at him and Mickey smiled. “C’mere.” Mickey said as he put his hand on the side of Ian’s face and brought their lips together and Ian grabbed the back of Mickey’s neck to pull them closer. It was a messy clash of tongues and teeth and they felt as though they were the only two people on the planet. Ian started leaning up, out of his seat and Mickey put his free hand on his hip and Ian pulled away to breath. “Fuck.” Mickey said, not taking his hand off of Ian’s cheek. “You have work shit to do remember?” Ian laughed and sat back in the driver’s seat properly. “Right.” Mickey said and pecked Ian quickly before turning away. Mickey flipped Ian off as he ran towards the door and Ian smiled. Ian drove home with butterflies in his stomach and they just wouldn’t go away. “The fuck is going on Iggs?” Mickey couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he tried to sound serious. “Cops are trying to bust us again, dad wasn’t here and I didn’t know who else to call.” “What are they trying to bust us for this time?” “Illegal drug transportation.” Mickey laughed. “They can’t prove shit, we burn those records remember?” Mickey said and it was like Iggy had an epiphany. “Oh right! Shit I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to fuck things up with you and Ian again.” “How did you know I was with Ian?” “You haven’t stop smiling since you walked away from that car. I saw Ian’s red hair.” Iggy said with a shrug and a smirk. “How was the kiss?” Iggy asked and Mickey nearly choked on his own spit. “How did you- I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” Mickey said and Iggy laughed as he poked his side. “Come on man, I saw his hand on the back of your head, I know you kissed.” Iggy said but Mickey ignored him and walked into the security department to wait for the cops. He waited at least an hour before the cops actually showed up. “Can we speak to whoever is in charge?” Officer Markovich asked and Iggy sighed. “Come on Tony, don’t try to sound all official, you fucking know Mickey’s name and you picked up our dad a while ago so you know Mickey is in charge.” “Iggy just get Mickey.” Tony said and Iggy gestured for him to follow him. Mickey was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up and his arms crossed over his chest. “Took you fucking long enough. What is the fucking problem this time Tony?” “I am pretty sure you already know Mickey, cut the crap.” “We ain’t transporting illegal drugs man, but go ahead and search I ain’t in the fucking mood to deal with this shit.” Mickey said as he stood in front of Tony. “Look around boys.” Tony said and Mickey glared at him. “You assholes make a fucking mess of my office and don’t clean it up, I will knock your fucking teeth out.” Mickey said and the officers searched more gently. After ten minutes of looking the cops found nothing incriminating, as usual and they left. Mickey went back to his office to re-organize and Iggy stood at his doorway, opening and closing his mouth before finally shutting it. “What the fuck do you want Iggy” Are you just gonna stand there?” Mickey asked and Iggy stared at him. “Do you like Ian?” Iggy asked suddenly and Mickey could have gotten whiplash from how fast he turned his head to look at him. “Maybe, I don’t know. The fuck you asking for?” Mickey asked and Iggy shrugged. “Mandy asked me to make sure you don’t fuck with her friend, unless you’re serious. So, do you like him?” “Yeah, I guess.” “Okay.” Iggy said and started to head out the door. “Oh! Mom wants to meet Ian, as Mandy’s friend at dinner tomorrow night.” Iggy added and left before Mickey could respond. Mickey took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, I can survive one fucking dinner with Gallagher. Yeah. How hard can it be to avoid wanting to rip his fucking clothes off?” Mickey said to himself and left his office. When Ian got home, his family was in the middle of an intervention for Lip’s drinking in the living room, so he went into his basement quietly so he could avoid saying a shit ton of supportive brother bullshit. He walked into his bathroom and took his nighttime meds and started getting undressed when his phone started ringing. “Hey Mickey.” “Hi Ian.” “What’s up?” “My bike is at your place and my brother already left. Can you come pick me up, so I can get my bike?” Ian laughed at how he completely forgot Mickey’s bike was out front. “I’ll be there in ten.” “Thanks.” “No problem.” Ian hung up and pulled his shirt back on. He walked up the stairs and out the door. He climbed into the car and pulled out of the driveway. Mickey was standing out front smoking a cigarette and rubbing his arms together to fight off the cold. “Come on Ian.” Mickey whispered and Fiona’s silver car came around the corner. Mickey climbed in and turned up the heater. “Hey.” Ian whined and Mickey smiled at him. “Sorry, I’m fucking cold man. What is it, like ten degrees out here?” Mickey said and Ian laughed sleepily. “Did I wake you up? Fuck I should’ve called Mandy.” “No, It’s the Valium, I took my meds right before you called.” “Then how about I drive? Can’t let you crash your sister’s car and kill us.” Ian nodded and yawned as he and Mickey switched seats. Mickey pulled away and Ian fell asleep almost instantly. When they got to the Gallagher house Mickey climbed out and Fiona ran up to him. “Were you just driving my car? Where is Ian?” “He was about to fall asleep when he picked me up so we switched and I drove. He’s knocked out in the passenger seat.” “Why did he pick you up?” Mickey pointed at his bike and she nodded. Mickey walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, careful to make sure Ian didn’t lean out of the car. Fiona walked over and undid his seatbelt. “Ian, come on, get up.” Fiona said and Ian opened his eyes some. “Hey there, sweetface. You gotta get up so you can go into your basement and sleep in an actual bed.” Ian yawned and climbed out of the car. Mickey shut the door and handed Fiona her keys. “See ya’ tomorrow Red.” Mickey said as he walked over to his bike. “Bye Mick.” Ian said sleepily as he walked into the house. Ian stumbled a bit on the stairs before he finally made it to the bed and fell asleep. Mickey drove home and smiled at the ceiling when his back hit his bed. “Tomorrow night won’t be so bad.” Mickey said to himself before falling asleep. When Mickey woke up Mandy was rummaging through his drawers and throwing clothes all over the place. She was wearing a black top that hung off of her shoulders, a short black skirt and ankle boots. “The fuck are you doing and what are you fucking wearing?” Mickey asked as he climbed out of his bed. “You have to look nice for dinner tonight!” She yelled and he sighed. “It’s just Gallagher Mandy.” “No! He is my first real friend, tonight has to be perfect.” She said as she finally found something for Mickey to wear. “Whatever.” Mickey said as he went into the bathroom. Mandy put the outfit on his bed, wrote a note to go with it and cleaned up the mess she made before heading downstairs to help their mom in the kitchen. Mickey came out and was relieved to see Mandy wasn’t putting in some kind of fucking suit but a white T-shirt with black stripes, black somewhat baggy jeans, a blue denim jacket, and black boots. “Do not wear the jean jacket during dinner! That is for display, before and after only!” The note said in his sister’s neat handwriting. Mickey got dressed and walked down the stairs and Mandy beamed at him. “You almost look presentable!” Mandy yelled as she fixed his hair and popped his collar. “You look handsome Ace.” Anna said as she stirred the potatoes in the bowl. “Why are you guys cooking so damn early? Isn’t he coming over for dinner?” Mickey asked and Anna laughed. “You are the one who woke up late Ace, it’s noon. Baby-blue wants everything perfect, so she wanted the food ready beforehand.” Mickey nodded and turned to face his brother coming out his room wearing a brown button up tucked into his black jeans. “You look ridiculous Joey.” Mickey laughed and Mandy swatted the back of his head. “Joey looks fucking amazing!” Mandy said. Iggy came out his room a few seconds after wearing the same pants but instead of a brown shirt he had on a gray one. “I hate wearing these fancy fucking clothes Mands.” Joey whined and Iggy laughed. “You don’t have to tuck it in, here.” Iggy said as he untucked Joey’s shirt and Joey sighed with relief. “That feels so much better.” Everyone laughed at him and Mickey turned to their mother again. “Hey mama?” “Yes?” “No nicknames at dinner, okay?” “Why? You afraid I’ll embarrass you in front of Ian?” Anna said and Mickey gave her a sarcastic look. “No I want mama to call me Baby-blue! I like it!” Mandy said and Mickey sighed. “Fucking fine.” “Thanks Mickey.’” Mandy said as she kissed his cheek. Mickey tried to shrug away and she laughed before heading back into the kitchen with their mother. Ian was pacing in his room and Fiona came in and stared at him for a second before grabbing him and making him face her. “I don’t know what to wear!” Ian yelled and Fiona laughed. “Let me look, okay?” Ian nodded frantically. She looked through his drawers and his closet before finally pulling out an outfit. She chose a light gray shirt with dark gray pants, a black leather jacket, and loose black combat boots. He put the clothes on and turned to face her again. “How does it look?” “Pop the collar.” Ian did as he was told and she beamed at him before she seemed to realize something and she left. She came back in a few seconds later with something in her hands. “Uh-oh. What’s that?” She opened her hand and a chain necklace with a bullet hung from her hand. “This was yours. When we adopted you, you had it with you. Frank took it from you a long time ago and I stole it back from him. I didn’t want to give it back to you until you were older, considering it is a bullet.” Ian threw his arms around her after grabbing the necklace. “Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you.” Ian chanted and she laughed and patted his back. “Your welcome, now turn around and I’ll put it on you. Ian nodded and turned. He stared at himself in his bathroom mirror and clutched the necklace. He didn’t know how to describe the feeling he got when the necklace was around his neck. As cliche as it sounded, the only word that came to his mind was complete. “You look sexy sweetface.” Fiona said with a kiss to his cheek before she left his basement. The hours seemed to fly by and Ian’s nerves were all over the place as he waited out front of his house for Mickey to pick him up. “Hey Gallagher! The fuck you staring at? Let’s go!” Mickey yelled when Ian didn’t stop staring at the tree in his front yard. “Huh? Oh hey Mick. Yeah.” an said as he ran over to the bike and climbed on. “You look hot Red.” Mickey said and Ian was glad that Mickey couldn’t see him blush. “You too.” Ian said and Mickey laughed and sped off towards his house. Mandy was waiting outside when they got there and she hugged Ian the second he got off of the bike. When she let go, she kept him at arm’s reach and checked him out. “You look fucking incredible!” She yelled and Ian blushed again. Ian could see Mickey smiling at him from the corner of his eye and it made him flustered for a split second. “Me? What about you? You look beautiful Mands.” Ian said when he regained his cool. Mandy blushed and Ian couldn’t help but feel proud for making her smile like that. “Hey Ian! Nice to see you again!” Iggy or Joey said from the door. “Iggy. Gray shirt is Iggy. Brown shirt is Joey.” Mickey said as if he had read Ian’s mind. Ian gave him a questioning look and Mickey shrugged. “Everyone has trouble.” Ian nodded and waved at Iggy. “Yeah you too Iggy.” Ian said and Iggy went back inside. Mandy grabbed Ian’s arm and dragged him inside while Mickey laughed from behind them. “This is our mama Anna, mama this is Ian.” “Hello Ian, please call me Anna or even mama if you want, no formalities in this house.” Anna said and Ian laughed. “I will Anna. It’s nice to meet you under better circumstances than last time.” Ian said with a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, it is.” Anna said with an apologetic look. Everyone was quiet for a second. “Ian do you want a soda?” Mickey asked to break the silence and Ian nodded. “Yeah that would be great Mick thanks.” Mickey walked over to the fridge and tossed Ian a soda. “Do you want to sit?” Mandy asked. “Yeah let’s fucking sit.” Mickey said and Mandy dragged Ian over to the couch where Joey and Iggy were playing rock, paper, scissors. Mandy went back into the kitchen while Ian sat awkwardly on the couch. “He’s uncomfortable mama. What can I do? I don’t want him to leave before he even eats.” “Try talking to him. Play video games Baby-blue, I don’t know him like you and Mickey do.” “Thanks mama.” Mandy walked back into the living room and turned on the xbox. “Hey Ian, you ever play Resident Evil?” Mandy asked as she waved the game at him. “Resident Evil 7 Biohazard? I have never even heard of it.” Ian said and Mandy’s smile grew wider. “It’s a fucking zombie game. You wanna play?” Mickey asked and waggled his eyebrows at Ian. “Sure but I don’t know how.” “We’ll fucking show you, relax Gallagher, she’ll go easy on you.” Mickey said. “Me? What about you Mickey?” Mandy whined. “I don’t play fair, I’ll kick his fucking ass.” Mickey said proudly and Ian’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? We’ll see after I get the hang of it.” “Oh is that a challenge tough guy?” Mickey asked with a smirk as he and Ian moved to sit on the couch across from the tv. Mandy laughed at them as she showed Ian the controls. A few games with Mandy and Ian got the hang of it and he kicked Mandy’s ass, then Iggy’s, then Joey’s. “I would watch out Mickey, he might be even better than you.” Joey said, and as the second best player in their family, that was saying a lot. “Yeah Mick, I might be even better than you.” Ian said mockingly and Mickey smirked at him. “We’ll see Private Ryan.” Mickey said as he grabbed the controller. After over an hour of back and forth, Ian won and he did a ridiculous happy dance. Everyone clapped and cheered and Mandy even gave him a rose from the dozen sitting in a vase on the table in the kitchen. “Oh come on Mick, it’s just a game. Hey guess what? You are still the best in your family.” Ian said when Mickey stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. “Yeah, don’t be a sore loser.” Mandy said and Mickey glared at her. “Okay, that’s enough kids. Dinner is ready!” Anna said and everyone started sitting at the table. Ian was sitting next to Mandy and next to Mandy was Mickey and then Iggy and Joey and Anna. Anna put food n everyone’s plates and then sat down. “So, Ian are you in highschool?” Anna asked. “Yeah, but I’m, uh, taking some time off for medical reasons.” Ian said with a nervous glance at Mickey, who smiled slightly. “Oh, alright. What grade are you in?” “Eleventh, I have most of the same classes with Mandy actually.” Ian said as he took a drink of his soda. “Nice, you only have one more year to go. How many siblings do you have?” “I have five, not including myself.” “Wow, large family, like ours.” Ian smiled and nodded before looking down at his phone when it started ringing. “Excuse me, this could be important.” Ian said as he got up and walked out the front door to stand on the porch. “Hello?” “It’s V. You were supposed to come back last night so I could put a new bandage on your arm! Where the hell are you? Your arm could get infected Ian!” “V hang on, I’m at Mickey and Mandy’s house, I was invited to have dinner with them, can I come by after please or hell even you come here for like, five minutes and do what you need to do, so I can get back to dinner?” “The Milkovich house?” “Yeah.” “I’ll be there in two minutes,I’m right up the street.” “Okay.” Ian said as he turned around and walked back in. “Ay, everything okay?” Mickey asked as he sat back down at the table from grabbing a beer. “Uh, I will be right back, I promise.” “Woah, what’s going on?” Mickey asked and Ian held up his arm and gestured to the bandage. “V needs to check it, she’s flipping out, I will be right outside.” “Alright.” Ian left again and stood at the curb where V had pulled up. “Okay, do what you gotta do.” V nodded and pulled the bandage off and grabbed her medical kit form the glove box. “It’s not infected but it needs to be cleaned, this is going to burn.” Ian nodded and held his breath as she poured peroxide on his arm. “Fuck! Could you be a bit more gentle V?” Ian gasped as the alcohol went into the gash. “I wouldn’t have to be quick if we were at my house, there are germs in the air out here.” She said as she put new stitches and a bandage on it. “Okay, you’re done, enjoy your dinner. Come to my house tomorrow morning and I will check it gently.” V said and Ian nodded. V drove away and Ian went over to the door just as Mickey was coming out. “Ay, she check your arm?” “Yeah, burns like hell.” Mickey laughed. Mickey walked over to the bottom of the stairs and sat down to smoke a cigarette as Ian contemplated whether to stay out here with him or go inside. “You just gonna fucking stand there Gallagher?” Mickey asked without turning around. Ian sat down next to him and Mickey handed him the cigarette. “Why didn’t you go to Veronica’s last night?” “Because I went to pick you up. I was going to go after I put my sweats on so I could sleep. Which was right when you called. It’s okay though, it isn’t infected.” Mickey nodded and Ian handed the cigarette back. Mickey sat there, silent and staring at nothing in particular while Ian stared at his hands, waiting for Mickey to say something. Mickey looked at Ian and bit his lip, trying to decide if he should kiss him or not. Ian looked up and stared into Mickey’s eyes as he tried to figure out what he was thinking. “Fuck it.” Mickey said as he grabbed Ian’s face and kissed him. Ian grabbed Mickey’s neck and pulled him closer. Mickey pulled away and Ian smiled like a dope. “Hey Ian, come on.” Mandy said when she came out a few seconds later. Ian nodded and stood up, fighting the blush that was threatening to show on his face. “How’s your arm?” “It’s fine, I can’t even feel it.” Ian said and Mandy smiled at him. They went back inside and Mickey breathed out. “Fuck. Not ripping his clothes off is a lot fucking harder than I thought it would be.” Mickey said quietly to himself as he put his head in his hands. Mickey pulled himself together and went back inside. Ian was sitting at the table laughing at something Iggy said and he tried not to look at Mickey when he came in. “Where have I seen your necklace before?” Mandy asked and Ian reflexively clutched it. “I have no idea Mands.” Ian said with a quick glance at Mickey, who’s eyes went wide when he saw the necklace. Mandy shrugged and grabbed a beer. When everyone was done Ian, Mickey, and Mandy went into the living room and played video games for a few hours while Ian and Mickey snuck glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. At eight Ian took his meds after Mickey reminded him and Mandy checked his mouth, which earned her a scoff from Mickey. Around eleven Mandy said she was tired and Ian was starting to pass out from his meds, so Mickey was taking him home. Ian and Mickey walked outside after saying bye to Anna and Ian stopped before he got to Mickey’s bike. “What’s wrong?” Mickey asked when he realized Ian had stopped walking. “What was that?” “What was what?” Mickey asked even though he knew exactly what Ian was talking about. “The kiss. What was the kiss earlier? What was the kiss yesterday?” Ian asked and he had to stop himself from saying more. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mickey said as he grabbed his helmet and Ian scoffed. “If you want to play games, you gotta let me know what the game is. Don’t bother, I’ll walk.” Ian said as Mickey turned to hand him the helmet and he started walking. “Fuck.” Mickey muttered as he went after Ian. Mickey caught up to Ian by the corner of the lawn and kissed him hard. Mickey pulled away and Ian just stared at him. “You have to tell me what you want me to say. You were my best fucking friend when we were kids, I don’t know you the way I fucking did before. I didn’t mean the kiss meant nothing, okay?” Ian sighed and still gave Mickey the chin. “I like you. I just… My pops would kill me if he fucking found out.” Mickey said and Ian seemed to crumble. Ian nodded and gave him a small smile. “This was mine. I gave it to you when you got adopted. I can’t believe you still have it.” Mickey said as he held the bullet. “Why? You thought I would get rid of it? Fucking Frank took it from me years ago and Fiona just gave it back to me before I came here. I never took this necklace off when I moved in with the Gallaghers, well that is until Frank took it from me.” “Why did he take it?” “He was yelling at me and I wouldn’t let it go. I held onto it like it would protect me or something stupid like that.” Ian said and Mickey smiled. “It’s not stupid. I get it.” Mickey said and they got quiet. “I like you Mick,” Ian said and Mickey looked away from the bullet and at him instead. “but I think we should just stick to being friends, for now at least.” Ian said and it was clear that he had a hard time saying it so Mickey nodded, even though that wasn’t what he wanted. “Okay, friends.” Mickey said and Ian walked back over to the bike. Mickey followed and took Ian home. Ian went inside with a wave and Mickey couldn’t help but feel like he wanted more but for now he had to live with what he got.

**Author's Note:**

> I was super nervous writing this, please tell me what you think. Any mistakes are my own, I usually re-read but even then, sometimes I miss errors. Let me know if there are any errors and I will try to fix them.


End file.
